Last story
by kanon1010
Summary: CHAP 9-End! lukisan hitam itu berubah menjadi putih. kata siapa sebuah lukisan rusak tak akan bisa kembali lagi? jika didasari kasih sayang semua akan berubah..  Sasunaru Rate T have nice read mind to RNR ?
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL…dari **sick enough to die**

kanon saranin si baca yang itu dulu biar ngeri kelanjutan yang ini.. kalo ga mau baca juga gpp kok n_n

dozooo~

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : romance/hurt

pairing : SasuNaru

warning : typo, ooc, au, dll...

.

**Last Story**

**000ooo000**

Tap…tap..Tap..

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki sepatu pantofel di sepanjang lorong. Langkah kaki itu menuju ke salah satu ruangan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sampailah si empunya kaki tersebut di depan pintu ruangan yang cukup besar.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ya silahkan masuk." Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hyuuga-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya si pemilik kaki tersebut.

"Iya, kemarilah Naruto" Jawab orang yang di panggil Hyuuga-sama itu. Yup si pemilik kaki itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda tampan nan manis berumur sekitar 23 tahun. Memiliki bola mata shappire yang indah seperti langit biru di angkasa dan rambut pirang cerah seperti sinar matahari. Tetapi, di balik semua kecerahan mata dan rambutnya hanya ekspresi datar yang di perlihatkannya.

.

Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan Naruto 4 tahun yang lalu. Naruto 4 tahun yang lalu adalah pemuda yang ceria, ramah, cerewet, pribadi yang hangat dan selalu memberikan senyuman khasnya. Tetapi yang kita temui sekarang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi. Hanya ekpresii dingin dan sendu terpancar dari wajah dan jiwannya. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat menghiasi dirinya. Karena apa? Karena dirinya telah membuang jauh-jauh sosok Naruto dulu. Naruto yang dulu sudah mati. Mati dibunuh dua orang pria yang menghianatinya. Dan sekarang dia menjadi sosok yang tak mempercayai namanya cinta.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya?"Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Um.. jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Naru-kun. Kan kita sudah lama kenal, 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kau sudah ku anggap saudara." Ujar pria bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Baiklah Neji-san, apa maumu kali ini? Apakah ada permintaan lukisan yang harus kubuat?"

"Perintah langsung dari Ratu Tsunade. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah sebuah lukisan untuk Putri Shizune, keponakannya yang akan segera menikah. Dan…" ucapa Neji terhenti

"Dan apa Neji-san?"

"Dan ia ingin kau melukisnya. Ia menginginkan tema lukisan tersebut adalah **ketulusan**. Lalu background dari lukisan itu adalah di Jepang tepatnya di kota kesukaan Putri Shizune yaitu.. Konoha." Neji menjelaskan dengan sedikit keraguan. Ia mengucapkan kota tersebut ke Naruto. Jelas terlihat sedikit keterkejutan Naruto setelah mendengar kota itu. Sejak awal datang ke kediaman bangsawan Hyuuga, Naruto sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertekad melupakan kota asalnya. Dan Neji tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena itu masalah pribadi Naruto.

.

"Aku terima tawaran itu" kembali ke wajah datarnya Naruto

"Kau yakin?" Neji kembali memastikan

"Tentu aku yakin, lagipula ini perintah dari Ratu Tsunade. Sudah sepantasnnya saya sebagai pelukis utama bangasawan Hyuuga untuk menerima job ini."

"Baiklah jika keputusanmu sudah bulat. Kau diberi waktu 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan lukisanmu. Selama kau di Jepang, akan 2 orang pengawal pribadiku yang akan menjagamu dan seorang pelukis kenamaan di Jepang yang akan membantumu. Lalu keberangkatanmu sore ini." Jelas Neji panjang lebar

"Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk menyiapkan diri." Naruto pun undur diri dari Neji meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang di dalam ruangan itu hanya menghela napas panjang melihat keadaan si pirang.

.

.

Sekarang, si pirang sudah berada di kamarnya, mulai menyiapkan peralatan yang akan di perlukan selama di Jepang. Sebenaranya ia cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Ratu Tsunade. Ia sudah mencoba mengubur ingatan mengenai hal-hal yang terdapat di kota itu. Mengubur ingatan tentangnya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang baru. Saat sedang larut dalam pikirannya, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan munculah kepala salah seorang pengawal Neji yang sudah ia kenal betul bernama Kakashi.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melihat kea rah orang tersebut

"Apa kau yakin mau kembali kesana Naruto?" Tanya pria bermasker itu

"Un, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hatimu sudah cukup siap?" mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat naruto menghentikan kegiatan membereskan pakaiannya dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Ia tau Kakashi merupakan salah seorang yang menegtahui apa yang dialami Naruto disana.

"Aku siap, dan akua sudah melupakan semuannya. Kini adalah Naruto yang baru bukan Naruto 4 tahun lalu. Naruto yang bodoh, lugu dan mudah ditipu. Jika sudah tak ada yang ingin kau katakana kau bisa keluar Kakashi ." ujar Naruto dengan dingin. Dan Kakashi pun keluar meninggalkan Naruto, dalam hatinya ia tau pemuda itu belum siap kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

.

.

Sore hari pun tiba, Naruto sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali kesana. Di balik wajahnya yang terlihat dingin itu, sebenarnya di dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal. sekali lagi si pirang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah berubah. Ia buka orang yang sama seperti 4 tahun lalu.

6 jam ditempuh dalam perjalanan London-Jepang. Badan si pirang terasa remuk karena harus duduk selama itu. Keluar dari bandara ia langsung di sambut oleh Sai, senpainya ketika masih berkuliah di universits art of Konoha.

.

"Hisahiburi nee Naru-kun, wah kau sudah berubah ya sekarang" Sai tersenyum menyambut kohainya tersebut

"Un, iya senpai. Senpai apa kabar? Nama senpai sudah terdengar lho sampai disana."

"Ah, kau itu aku belum sampai sepertimu. Ayo kita ke mobil yang sudah disiapakan Hyuuga-sama. Dan kau akan tinggal di salah satu rumah milik Hyuuga-sama." Sai mengantarkan Naruto beserta Kakashi dan seorang teman pengawalnya. Sepanjang perjalanan si pirang hanya diam memandang pemandangan diluar jendela. Sai yang merasa ini bukan kohainya yang dulu hanya diam saja sambil menyetir mungkin karena kecapaian.

'Kota ini tak banyak berubah' pikir si pirang dalam hati

Sekitar 20 menit di perjalanan, sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan yang kental sekali suasana Jepangnya. Sangat asri, damai dan tenang. Sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan si pirang menyukainya.

"Baiklah ini tempat tinggalmu selama disini. Ada beberapa pelayan yang akan mengurus segala kebutuhan disini dan juga jika memerlukan bantuanku kau tinggal menelponku saja ya Naru." Sai tersenyum lagi

"Un, makasih sai senpai."

.

.

.

.

'Konoha…. _Bad place bad memory'_ naruto membatin sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Ia menikmati pemandangan di balik jendela kayu yang berbentuk lingkaran. Di luarnya langsung menghadap taman yang sangat asri, dengan satu pohon sakura yang besar yang sedang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya yang berwarna pink dan beberapa tanaman bonsai yang berdiri manis di rumput hijau. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa kesayangannya. Selama ini hanya gambar-gambar yang menurutnya pribadi untuk dilihat ia gambar di buku sketsanya tersebut.

Naruto semakin larut dalam imajinasinya, sejenak ia melupakan kesedihan hatinya dengan menggambar. Tanpa terasa gambar itupun selesai sama persis dengan apa yang berada di luar jendela tersebut pohon sakuranya, tanaman bonsainya pagar rumah dan lain-lain. Tapi ternyata ada hal yang lain dari gambar tersebut. Di bawah pohon sakura tersebut tepampang gambar seseorang yang mengenakan yukata dan berdiri memandang pagar rumah itu. Sesosok pria berambut Pirang dengan yukata orangenya dan terlihat sedang meneteskan sosok tambahan di gambar tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-kun. Ini dimakan dul-….. NARUTO!" teriak Sai melihat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek?

memang kok... kanon sengaja... mau tau respon dari readers dulu

heheheh xp +dhajar+

klo respon positif kanon lanjutin,, kalo nggak udahan wkwkwk (bercanda)

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

nyaa~ maaf ya lamaaa... soalnya wifi di rumah ga bener nih jd terhambat deh o

nih kanon bkin chap 2 nya...

balas review dlu deh

**Ashura DaiMaOu : **hweeee o kanon jangan di lemparin shrikenn nih udh dilanjutkan nangis bawang merah lagi yak xixixixiix xp

**Lone-rai death angle :** nyphoo! ktmu lagi kita ^^.. siip udh di update nih.. tetep ya kalo masih ada ksalahan dalam tulisan kanon koreksi lagi heheheh

**Asashi kagari-kun** : ni udh secepat kilat diusahakan.. maap pendekkk

**viezukha potter : **maap kalo chap ini masih kependekan lagi TT_TT +pundung+

**ttixz lone cone bebe :** yup! ganbaree.. nih kejawab napa si dobe tuhh~..

**zee rasetsu : **nih udh update. okie kokie! ^^

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru

warning : typo, OOc, Au, dlll

have a nice read ^_^

.

**Last Story**

**part 2**

**000ooo000**

**.  
><strong>

"Naru-kun. Ini dimakan dul-….. NARUTO!" teriak Sai melihat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan segera ia meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Naruto dan langsung menghampiri tubuh mungil itu. Dan menggendongnya ke ranjang. Kakashi yang mendengar keributan dari kamar Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar itu dan melihat tubuh Naruto tergeletak di lantai. Kakashi dibantu Yamamoto mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke ranjang.

Saat di papah oleh Kakashi, terasa badan Naruto memanas. Dan segera Yamamoto membawa alat kompres badan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Kakashi-san?" terlihat rawut wajah cemas dari Sai.

"Sepertinya ia demam, setelah di kompres mudah-mudahan panasnya turun. Kalau besok masih demam baru kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas Kakashi.

.

Sai, memandang Naruto dengan miris. Melihat kohainya itu sangat berbeda dengan terakhir bertemu sekitar 4 tahun lalu, memang saat keberangkatannya ke London sedikit aneh. Karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghubungi dirinya dan meminta keberangkatannya ke London dipercepat dan meminta agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tanggal keberangkatannya dan Sai pun hanya tersenyum menggapi permintaan Naruto.

"Engh.." Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya

"Naru-kun kau sudah sadar? Apa yang tak enak?" Sai langsung bertanya

"Tak apa Sai-senpai aku hanya kelelahan dan….(kryuukk~) " Suara Naruto terhenti karena terdengar bunyi perutnya yang menjerit meminta makanan

"Hahahah.. kau lapar Naru?" tiba-tiba Sai tertawa kencang

"huuuhhhh Sai-senpai jangan mnertawakan akuu." Karena kesal ditertawakan ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Gomen.. gomen, sudah lama aku tak melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini. Baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku, kau mau makan apa? Nanti kubelikan" Sai kembali tersenyum seperti biasa senyum aslinya selalu diberikan untuk kohai kesayangannya itu.

"Rameennn! Aku kangen itu senpaii~" Naruto berteriak histeris

"Ok. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana demammu masih belum turun. Dan untuk Kakashi-san dan Yamamoto-san. Makanan kalian sudah ada di meja silahkan dinikmati ya. Saya permisi"

"Ia," jawab kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya menganggukan kepala.

.

Setelah kepergian Sai, suasana dikamar menjadi hening kembali. Yamamoto pun undur diri menuju ke ruang makan. Di kamar hanya ada kakashi dan Naruto wajah ceria Naruto tadi kembali datar dengan pandangan kosong menghadap jendela kamar, Kakashi hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak itu.

"Akting yang bagus sekali Na-ru-to!" ujar Kakashi dengan penekannan di namanya

"Hum, ketahuan ya? Aku hanya tak ingin Sai-senpai khawatir denganku. Ia sudah terlalu baik padaku selama ini." Jelas Naruto dengan tetap memandang ke Luar jendela.

"Terserah pada mu lah Naru, pada akhirnya ini hanya menyiksa diri kamu sendiri." Kakashi pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar dan menemui Yamamoto. Sedangkan Naruto dikamarnya masih memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi tadi.

'menyiksa diri? Diriku sudah hancur kok' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

-Ke esokan harinya –

.

Demam naruto sudah turun, sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha Lake. Salah satu danau yang berada di Konoha, danau itu terletak di tengah-tengah taman. Di tempat ini bnayak orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya, baik itu sekedar duduk-duduk, olahraga, bermain, maupun memadu kasih. Si pirang ini memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir danau. Sambil mencari inspirasi untuk lukisannya.

.

"Naruto nii-san?" seorang gadis manis berambut pirang pucat menyapanya dengan wajah bingung

"Shi..Shion ya?" Naruto membelalakan matanya. Menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya

"Iya.. benakah ini Naruto nii-san ?" si gadis bernama Shion itu langsung memeluk Naruto

"Aku kangen sekali padamu nii-san Kau kemana saja? Kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba terus tak ada kabar. Kau jahat sekali pada adik angkatmu ini!" Shion langsung menangis saat Naruto membalas pelukannya. Shion sebenarnya adik kelas Naruto, ia dan naruto memiliki nasib yang sama , yaitu sama-sama yatim piatu. Dan sifat Shion yang sangat egois berhasil di luluhkan Naruto. Sehingga mulai saat itu Shion menganggap naruto sebagai kakaknya.

"Gomen nee… Shion-chan, nii-san tak mengabarimu setahun belakangan ini. Bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu?"

"mouu~ jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan nii-san! Kenapa tak bilang kalau kembali? Kenapa nii-san kembali? Padahal aku berusaha keras selama ini agar bisa menyusul nii-san kesana. Jadi aku bisa meninggalkan kota yang telah membuat nii-san terluka!" Naruo hanya menghela napas mendngar ocehan adik angkatnya ini. Dan kemudian memukulnya dengan buku sketsa yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar nenek cerewet, pelan-pelan ngomongnya bagaimana aku bisa menjawab! Huuuh~" Naruto kembali mengembungkan pipinya. Ceritanya dia ngambek sama adik angkatnya ini. Dalam hati Naruto, ia senang bertemu dengannya. Karena selama ini hanya Shion yang mengerti tentang dirinya. Ia juga mngetahui tentang hubungannya dengan orang-yang-malas-dia-sebutkan-namanya.

"Nii-san baka! Ya sudah sekarang nii-san harus ikut aku sekarang!" perintah Shion sambil menarik-narik kemeja Naruto.

"kemana?" Naruto pasrah ditarik oleh gadis pirang ini.

"Suatu tempat.. yang selalu kujaga tempatnya."

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah gedung di pnggir kota Konoha, di depan pintu putih bernomor 1010. Wajah Naruto menunjukan keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Shion akan membawanya ke aparterment yang dulu ia tinggali 4 tahun lalu. Saat masuk ke dalam si pirang terkejut, bahawa lukisan-lukisannya yang 'terakhir kali' dia tinggalkan dalam keadaan berantakan tak jelas. Sekarang tersusun manis di dinding.

.

"Nii-san kaget?" Shion membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

" Apa kau semua yang merawat kamar ini Shion?" Tanya Naruto sambil masih melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Sampai pada salah satu ruangan, dimana seharusnya di dinding ruangan itu terdapat sebuah lukisan besar yang sudah ia hancurkan.

"Lukisan itu sudah tak ada saat aku kemari." Ujar Shion seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan nii-san nya itu.

"Bagus lah kalau itu sudah dibuang."

"Lukisan itu tidak dibuang nii-san oleh siapapun. Tetapi,…." Kata-kata Shion terhenti sejenak. " Tetapi… di bawa oleh Uchiha-san."

.

Serasa ada sesuatu menusuk tepat di Jantung Naruto begitu mendengar nama orang tersebut. Bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalnya? Dan mengapa lukisan itu dibawanya? Uchiha Sasuke. Orang kedua yang membunuh Naruto. Bahkan lebih sakit dibunuh olehnya dibandingkan dengan Gaara. Sudah 4 tahun dia melupakan sosok tersebut. Dan sudah 4 tahun pula ia mengubur kisah hidup bersamanya.

"kenapa lukisan itu bisa ada di dirinya Shion?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara dan wajah yang datar.

"Saat aku masuk ke kamar ini, aku melihat Uchiha-san sedang duduk disamping lukisan tersebut sambil memandangi lukisan itu. Ia memandang dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kasih sayang. Dan apakah nii-san tau apa yang ada dilukisan itu?"

"Lanjutkan Shion…" Naruto masih menunggu kelanjutn cerita Shion. Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya Shion mengambil napas dulu. Ia mengerti bahwa seharusnya ia tak menceriitakan ini. Tapi ia tk menyukai perubahan sikap Naruto yang sekarang.

.

"Di lukisan itu .. yang awalnya kan nii-san meperlihatkan itu wajah Uchiha-san. Saat aku melihatnya lukisan itu sudah berubah, menjadi wajah nii-san yang sedang tersenyum. Dan saat aku menghampirinya Uchiha-san berkata**. '**_**aku hanya membawa lukisan ini dan yang lainnya tolong kau jaga kamar ini seperti biasannya, biarkan sama hingga dia kembali'**_."

.

Naruto sudah tak tau mau berekspresi seperti apa lagi mendengar semua cerita dari Shion. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Tetapi, saat di perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Ia menabrak seseorang sehingga kantung belanjaannya terhambur. Orang itu bisa dibilang sama seperti dirinya ciri fisik yang sama hanya perbedaan di rambut. Orang itu memiliki rambut yang panjang sedangkan dirinya rambut pendek jabrik. Tetapi warna mata dan rambutnya sama. Bagaikan melihat dirinya versi lain.

"Maaf kan au. Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. lain kali hati-hati ya…" pemuda itu membereskan belanjaannya dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Dobe! Cepatlahhh sedang apa kau disana?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Naruto yang taka sing mendengar panggilan itu menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan tak di sangka-sangka, seorang pria tinggi berrambut raven dengan wajah stoic khasnnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Terlihat dari wajah pemuda pirang di depannya sedikit ketakutan.

"Sedang apa kau Dobe? Cepatlah.." ujar si Raven tersebut

"I..iya.. saya permisi ya lain kali berhati-hatilah berjalan." Ujar si pemuda pirang itu sambil berdiri. Naruto tak melepas pandangannya dari si pemuda Raven dan si Raven juga melihatnya dengan pandangan heran

"Sas..suke?" dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kau siapa? Hei Naruto dia sodaramu? Kenapa wajah kalian hamper mirip?" Sasuke bertanya ke pemuda pirang di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau masuk duluan ke mobil Teme nanti aku menyusul." Ujar si pemuda pirang itu

."Hn." Lalu si raven meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju mobilnya. Pemuda pirang yang mengetahui kekagetan si pirang disebelahnya segera mengerti dengan reaksi itu.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Deidara. Apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" ujar pemuda iu.

"I..iya saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia Sasuke kan? Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan Namaku?" Naruto masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau menghilang 4 tahun dan merubah si bungsu Uchiha itu. Ceritannya panjang. Akan aku jelaskan nanti, boleh aku meminta nomer telpon mu? Biar kita bisa janjian bertemu." Jelas Deidara

"Un, 08345xxxxx." Naruto memberikan nomer telponnya.

"Baiklah akan aku hubuni kau nanti. Jaa Naruto-san." Deidara pun masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

.

.Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepala si pirang. Hari ini ia bertemu Shion, dan Shion menceritakan kejadian setelah ia mengirimkan pesan terakhir ke sasuke. Dan saat perjalanan pulan ia beremu Sasuke! Dan kenapa pula sasuke memnggil orag yang bernama deidara itu dengan namanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 4 tahun belakangan ini?

.

.

.

TBC

pendek lagi! +dirajam readers+

maapkan kanon T0T...

next kanon update kilatttzzzz

owh ya panggil Kanon aja dehh jangan Senpai ya. msh newbie saya /

mind to review? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

author's note :

hwee gomen lama yaa~ Kanon 2 hari kemarin dapat musibah, jadi down abizz...

huhu T_T

tapi liat review dari kalian semua bkin kanon senyum.. makasih banged ya minaa +peyukpeyuk+

yosh! ni dilanjutin lagi... maap kalo pendek lagi ya, dozoo~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : romance, hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru

wArning : agak OOC, AU, typo, dll lahh~

have a nice read ^_^

**Last Story**

**Part 3**

**000ooo000**

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba saat Naruto baru sampai dirumah.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja di taman."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan inspirasi untuk lukisan mu? Tadi Hyuuga-sama menelpon menanyai keadaan mu."

"Hn, nanti aku hubungi dia terima kasih buat informasinya." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan menuju ke kamarnya. Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang tak didugannya. Dari pertemuannya dengan Shion, hingga peremuan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu perduli dengan perjumpaan dengan Sasuke, hanya saja hanya satu hal yang membuatnya kepikiran. Apa yang membuat Sasuke memanggil pemuda bernama Deidara itu dengan namanya? Dan mengapa ia tak mengenal dirinya? Hal ini membuat kepala si pirang terasa sakit kembali dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar sambil menggambar beberapa lukisan di buku sketsanya. Kali ini ia menggambar 2 orang anak kecil sedang berlarian di taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah puas dengan hasil menggambarnya Naruto pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Naru-kun, apa kau mau ikut ke galeri ku?" Tanya Sai di pagi hari saat Naruto sedang sarapan.

"Un, tentu saja Senpai, aku sangat senang sekali. Sudah lama aku tak mengunjung galeri senpai." Senyum Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya

"Apakah kami berdua boleh iku Sai-san?" Tanya Kakashi ke Sai

"Tentu saja, kalian kan ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto jadi kalian boleh ikut." Sai kembai tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat Naruto menarik tangan Sai untuk segera pergi menuju galerinya.

.

Sekitar 25 menit perjalanan dari rumah menuju _Konoha Galllery Art_. Tempat itu memang cukup jauh dari rumah yang ditempati Naruto dan lainnya. Gedung itu berbentuk lingkaran seperti bola dunia, seluruh dengan kaca-kaca yang menutupinya. Lantainya terpasang marmer putih di langit-langit berbagai lampu hisan yang megah bergantung manis di sepanjang jalan. Di dinding-dinding terpajang lukisan-lukisan, baik karya-karya Sai maupun karya dai berbagai pelukis ternamaan, bahkan ada karya Naruto juga yang terpajang di salah satu ruangan yang bertemakan **keceriaan**.

Karya itu Naruto buat saat pertama kali belajar dengan Sai. Melihat lukisan itu membangkitkan masa lalunya. Saat sedang asik melihat berbagai lukisan di galeri bersama Sai. Dan Kakashi dan Yamamoto entah pergi kemana tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

.

Bruk

Terdengar berbagai buku terjatuh dari genggaman orang tersebut.

"Maaf." Ujar Naruto dan orang itu bersamaan, alangkah terkejutnya saat Naruto melihat orang yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan adalah orang kemarin yang ditemuinya di jalan.

"Uzumaki –san?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Anoo.. Deidara-san? Benarkan?" Naruto membalas bertanya kepada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"I-iya. Syukurlah anda masih mengenali saya. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Apa yang an-" ucapan Deidara terhenti saat melihat Sai bersama Kakashi datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

.

"Naru-kun? Deidara-san? Ada apa ini?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah yang menunjukan keheranan

"Ah, sai-san. Ohayou… tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak Uzumaki-san. Tumben sekali anda berada di gallery di pagi hari?" Deidara bertanya kepada Sai.

"Owh. Iya ini saya mengantar kohaiku berkeliling ke gallery, sudah lama dia tak kemari. Owh ya Naru-kun kenalkan dia Deidara, salah satu pengurus Gallery ini dan seorang pemahat juga. Dan Deidara ini Uzumaki Naruto. dia juniorku, sekarang ia sudah menjadi pelukis terkenal di Londn dan bekerja dengan Hyuuga-sama. hari ini dia ingin melihat-lihat gallery ini" Jelas Sai panjang lebar ke kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf tuan Sai, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda di depan." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri Sai, dan setelah itu Sai undur diri sebentar.

"Kebetulan kau disini. Apakah kita bisa bicara sebentar?" ajak Deidara kepada Naruto

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kemudian, sampailah mereka di café di dalam Konoha Gallery of Art. Café yang terletak di samping taman tempat tersebut sangat nyaman dan asri. Di kelilingi banyak pohon dan taman bunga sebagai backgroundnya. Disana duduklah dua orang pemuda berambut pirang yang satu berambut pendek dan satu lagi berambut panjang. Piarang yang berambut panjang memilih meminum sebuah _earl tea_ dan yang pirang satu lagi hanya meminum jeruk panas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kita bicarakan Deidara-san?" ujar Naruto to the point.

"Ini mengenai Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Deidara setelah meminum teh nya.

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan dengan orang itu. Dan aku tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha itu." Jawab naruto dengan Nada yang sinis.

"Aku, tak perduli apa yang pernah terjadi antara kalian berdua 4 tahun lalu. Apa kau tak ingin tau, kenapa ia memanggilku dengan namamu dan ia tak mengenalimu Uzumaki-san?" Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan dari Deidara, emang tak bisa dipungkiri. Sejak kemarin pertemuan mereka, Naruto memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku dan dia bertemu sekitar 2 tahun lalu, 2 tahun setelah kepergianmu ke London." Deidara melanjutkan cerita tanpa meminta persetujuan si Pirang di depannya. "Saat itu, aku seorang murid pindahan dari Amegakure dan saat hari pertama kepindahan ku, aku bertemu dengannya…."

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

.

Deidara pov

"Um… aku harus ke ruangan mana un?" aku berbicara dalam hati sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas di tanganku ini. Umm, namaku Deidara aku tak tau nama keluargaku apa karena sejak kecil aku sudah hidup di panti asuhan. Saat ini aku sedang binggung karena daritadi mencari ruang dosen Fakultas kesenian dimana. Mulai hari ini aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini. Aku bisa pindah kesini berkat rujukan salah seorang dosenku. Tetapi yang ada aku malah tersesat, salahkan pemilik Universitas ini kenapa membuat sebuah tempat yang amat sangat luas.

Saat sedanf berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong-lorong, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang berwarna orange muda dengan lantai di lapisi karpet berwarna biru tua. Kulangkah kan kaki memasuki ruangan itu, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat berbagai macam lukisan yang membuatku kagum. Dan mataku tertuju pada satu lukisan yang bisa dibilang besar dn tergantung manis di dinding. Dalam lukisan itu tergambar sesosok wajah yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tiga gurat manis di kedua pipi. Tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum melihat lukisan itu.

.

"Na-Naruto?" ujar seseorang dengan tergagap. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata di belakang ku ada seorang pemuda yang kutaksir umurnya lebih muda dariku. Rambut nya yang berwarna raven mencuat ke atas bagaikan melawan gravitasi dan matanya yang hitam kelam sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

"Na-Naruto kau kembali?" pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatiku.

"Maaf, saya bukan Naruto yang anda maksud." Ujarku sambil memperhatikan pemda di depanku ini.

"Gomen, saya kira kau orang yang di lukisan itu. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kesini." Setelah meminta maaf pemuda raven itu menunjukan wajah stoicnya dan berkata dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ano, saya tak sengaja melihat lukisan ini sehingga saya masuk tanpa izin, maafkan saya." Ujarku sambil menundukan diri

"Hn" hanya itu jawabannya.

"Maaf lagi, apakah kau mahasiswa jurusan kesenian?"

"Hn,"

"Bisa aku minta tolong? Dimana letak ruangan dosen ya?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mari kuantar kau." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku menjadi sedikit akrab dengannya, karena ia teman pertamaku semenjak datang kesini. aku selalu bertemu dengannya, aku sangat tertarik dengan berbagai lukisan yang dibuatnya. Walaupun lukisannya sangat indah, tetapi tiap lukisan yang dibuatnya menunjukan kesedihan dan rasa rindu. Terbukti dengan hari ini saat ia selesai melukis sesuatu, lukisan tentang seseorang dengan pose mnghadap belakang dengan hamparan daun-daun kering berguguran seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Nee, Sasuke. Aku mau bertanya, kenapa lukisanmu selalu bertemakan kesedihan seperti itu?" tanyaku di sela-sela aktifitas membuat kerajinan tanah liat

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat

"Sekali-kali buatlah tema lukisan yang ceria. Bosan aku melihat yang sedih seperti ini terus. Jika kau ditinggalkan seseorang _move on_ Sas, _life must go on_." Ucapku panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan rawut wajah pemuda raven disampingku ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi model lukisanku?" ujarnya tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget seketika. Akibat ucapanku 2 hari kemudian dengan sedikit paksaan darinya, aku resmi menjadi model lukisan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tetapi baru kali itu juga aku melihat ekspresi lain darinya, saat melukisku wajah stoicnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Aku yang menganggapnya seperti adik tak menyangkal bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan wajah bahagianya itu. Tetapi yang membuatku kesal awal-awal aku menjadi model ia tak mau memperlihatkan lukisannya itu. Setelah melukis selalu di bawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang pernah kumasuki dulu. hIngga sekarang aku tak diperbolehkan lagi masuk kedalam.

.

Selang beberapa bulan setelah kejadian aku menjadi model, hal aneh mulai terjadi pada diri Sasuke, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ia mulai memanggilku dengan julukan **'Dobe'** dan memanggilku dengan nama Naruto. Aku pun mulai merasa tak nyaman walau sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa namaku Deidara, tetapi ia hanya menjawab **'hn'** atau ia hanya berkata **_'kau jangan ngomong aneh-aneh dobe, namamu Naruto bukan Deidara. Sejak kapan kau mengubah itu?'_**

Karena keanehan itu, aku mengunjungi Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang sudah ku kenal dengan baik. Dan saat ku ceritakan semua keanehan dari Sasuke belakangan ini ia menghela napas panjang dan membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang dilarang oleh Sasuke. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat aku melihat isi ruangan itu.

.

"I-Ini….." mataku melebar melihat isi di dalamnya dan menutup mulutku karena tak percaya apa yang kulihat

"Ya..ini yang merubah Sasuke" jawab Itachi.

.

.

TBC

pendek kan? hweeee maaaffff TT_TTT

balas review dlu :

meg chan : iya nihh sampe author bribet juga xiixixi xp mksh ya udh suka ^^

viezukha potter : itu, kan Naruto yang sekarang jadi orang pendiam, nah jadi di depan sai di acting pura-pura ceria padhal nggak.

Yochiko Tenzoa : siip chi.. maksih ya ^_^

Zee rasetsu : bukan rasnya kok emng kecepetan heheheh

Ttixz lone cone bebe : nggak kok.. Cuma demam aja dia ^^ si sasu teme nggak amnesia cumaaa….(baca aja deh) ahahah XDD +dhajar+

Hana-chanSasuNaru : iya huhu sebenarnya ga tega tapi mau giman lagii… makasih yaa ^-^

Jasie Bluenacre : hweee maapkan dakuu emang nih kayanya naruto kanon siksa mulu sejak fic pertama TT_TT maap yaaa

Sabishii no kitsune : aishh khayalanmu oke punya! Xixixi she, si sasu emng gila! +dichidori+

Corda Tenebrae : OK! Mkasihh nih udh diushakan secepat mungkin ^_^

Lone-rai death angle : ahayyy! Ketauan deh typo'a apa aja.. sankyuu lagi yaa ^^

Ada kok amekocharazu, ntr fbnya dikasih tau by dm aja ya

Misyel : umm gimana yaa.. xixixi msh rahasia.. xixiix xp

Yugana Ran : makasih mkasih.. suasan di dapatkan karena kanon lagi galu. Hahaha XDD iya gpp.. biar ga bingung makanya kanon bilang baca yg itu dulu. Ow ya lagu itu lagunya feat Mellow ^_^

Kyuu-chan : siiipp mksih yaaa ^^

Vipris : apa tuh? Ehm ehm.. xixixiix xp.. ow yak kanon namaku bukan konan

Hahahah XDD

With love for all…

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

author's note :

hweee gomen lama lagi… astagaa kanon mampet ide banged. Maklum lagi ujian heheheh xp

maaf lagi kalo kependekan ya /

dozoo~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : romance, hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight SasuDei (tapi gak ke romance banget)

wArning : agak OOC, AU, typo, dll lahh~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 4

000ooo000

"I-Ini….." mataku melebar melihat isi di dalamnya dan menutup mulutku karena tak percaya apa yang kulihat

"Ya..ini yang merubah Sasuke" jawab Itachi

Aku seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan di ruangan ini. Sangat berbeda dengan awal pertama kali aku memasukinya. Di dalam ruangan ini penuh dengan lukisan diriku, mulai dari berpuluh-puluh kanvas hingga ke dinding dan langit-langit penuh dengan lukisan saat aku menjadi modelnya. Tetapi setelah kuperhatikan lebih detail ini semua bukanlah diriku! Memang, background suasana dan baju yang dikenakan adalah bajuku, tetapi wajah di lukisan itu bukanlah diriku.

"Ini namanya Naruto, orang yang paling Sasuke cintai dulu." Itachi membuka suara memecakan keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Siapa dia? Saat pertama berjumpa dengan Sasuke ia juga memanggilku dengan nama itu." Tanyaku dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih Sasuke. Menghilang sekitar 2 tahun lalu. ia seorang pelukis terbaik di universitas ini, sehingga menurut kabar sekarang ia bekerja di kediaman bangsawan Hyuuga di London. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum keberangkatan Naruto ke London, dan itu menyangkut hubungan mereka berdua. Dan semenjak itu Sasuke yang sudah murung semakin murung dan semakin jutek. Kerjaannya hanya melihat lukisan yang besar itu sambil berbicara sendiri. Seakan-akan lukisan itu adalah sosok nyata."

Itachi bercerita panjang lebar mengenai orang bernama Naruto dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Itachi sendiri kurang begitu paham apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua berpisah. Tetapi menurutnya semenjak berkenalan denganku adiknya kembali seperti dulu lagi, dan sudah mau membuka dirinya, sepertinya ia melihat sosok Naruto dari diriku ketika ia melukisnya. Karena dulu sering menjadi objek lukisannya. Itachi memohon kepadaku agar aku mau berpura-pura menjadi Naruto hingga kembalinya Naruto yang asli.

Dengan cepat aku menolak tawaran itu. Aku ya aku, bukan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Dengan sedikit kesal aku meninggalkan Itachi disana. Terdengar sedikit suara lirih Itachi yang berkata, "Mohon bantulah adikku.." tapi tak kugubris sama sekali.

.

.

Jujur, semenjak itu aku mulai menjauhi Sasuke karena menurutku ini yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk diriku. Aku memang menganggapnya adik, tetapi bukan berarti aku mau dikenal olehnya sebagai orang lain. Aku mau ia melihatku lagi sebagai Deidara, Bukan Naruto.

"Dobe! Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan begitu melihatku berlari menjauhinya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan pucat memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepaskan." Kataku ketus padanya

"Tidak akan, Dobe! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya diam saja dan tak mau memalingkan wajah menghadapnya. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal dengan sikapku dengan sedikit kasar ia memegang kedua bahuku dan mebalikan tubuhku hingga menghadap wajahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jawab kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi? Kumohon jangan lagi kau lakukan itu." Ujarnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menyiratkan bahwa ia takkan membiarkan orang bernama Naruto yang dilihatnya ini pergi lagi.

"Maaf sasuke, aku bukan Naruto. Aku Deidara, Dei-da-ra." Jawabku dengan penuh penekanan di namaku dan melepas paksa kedua tangannya dari bahuku dan meninggalakannya.

"Naruto! Akan kubuat kau tak bisa lepas lagi! Dengar itu." Teriak Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Saat itu kurasakan seluruh bulu kuduk ku berdiri.

.

.

Malam ini, aku sedang membuat kerajinan tanah liat bersama dosenku. Kerajinan kali ini membuat Burung yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Ku konsentrasikan penuh pikiranku pada tugas ku kali ini. Saat mencapai tahap terakhir suara ponsel ku berbunyi dan membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Kringg.. kring…kring…

"Moshi moshi, siapa ini?" jawabku sambil menaruh ponselku diantara telinga dan bahu. Karena tanganku sedang kotor akibat tanah liat.

"Deidara! Bisa kau ke rumah sakit? Sasuke masuk Rumah Sakit. Ia overdosis." terengar suara Itachi yang panik disebrang sana.

Jlebp….

Serasa tertimpa berpuluh-puluh tembikar, saat mendengar Sasuke masuk rumah sakit akibat Overdosis. Langsung ku berpamitan dengan Hidan-sensei. Dan pergi kerumah sakit dengan taksi.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, kulihat Itachi kakak Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu UGD. Dan langsung saja kuhampiri dia.

"Itachi-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku kepadanya. Itachi yang langsung menghadapku begitu aku datang.

"Dia-dia terlalu banyak minum obat penenang." Jawabnya dengan suara sedikit gemetar

"Obat penenang ini? maksudnya apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Begini, selama ini Sasuke kuberi obat penenang karena saat baru-baru ditingal pergi Naruto ia stress berat. Dan seringkali marah-marah dan melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Sekitar satu tahun berjalan prilaku Sasuke berubah kembali seperi biasa. Dan itu membuatku lega. Dan tadi sekitar jam 5 sore. Saat aku baru kembali dari kantor. Sudha kudapati rumah berantakan penuh degan barang-barang yang pecah dan langsung ku temui Sasuke di kamarnya, dan kudapati ia duduk di kasur sambil memandangi botol obat penenang itu. Sambil berkata _**akan kubuat Naruto kembali bagaimanapun caranya **_dan tak lama itu ia kejang-kejang" Itachi meletakan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

Aku yang mendengar cerita itu shock karena tak percaya betapa Sasuke mencintai orang yang bernama Naruto ini. Aku memang tak mengenal orang itu, tetapi melihatnya jadi terpuruk begitu tak kuasa diriku untuk membantunya. Sedang kalutnya pikiranku, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Siapa sudara yang bernama Naruto?" dokter itu berkata

"Memangnya ada apa dok? Saya Kakaknya Sasuke." Itachi segera mendekat ke dokter tersebut begitupula diriku.

"Saudara Sasuke, sejak tadi memanggil nama orang tersebut mungkin ia menginginkan bertemu dengan saudara Naruto. Jadi apakah ada yang bernama Naruto?" dokter itu bertanya lagi. Kami berdua diam tak tau mau berkata apa dan lalu.

"Saya Naruto dok, bisa saya masuk?" ujar ku tiba-tiba. Dan kulihat Itachi langsung menolehkan kepalanya melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kalu begitu anda silahkan masuk. Dan untuk anda tuan Uchiha, bisa ikut ke ruangan saya?" kata dokter berambut perak dan menggunakan kacamata itu.

"Baiklah, apa kau yakin Deidara?" ujar Itachi sebelum meninggalkanku. Dan hanya dengan anggukan kepala sudah mewakilkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Dan Itachi menghela napas. Aku sendiri kurang yakin apakah tindakan ku ini benar atau tidak. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara membantu kesembuhan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan masuk kedalam UGD dengan memakai pakaian khusus. Di ranjang sebelah kanan kulihat temanku itu terbaring lemah dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya dan sebuah alat pernapasan terletak di hidung. Miris sekali melihatnya, pemuda tampan yang jarang berekspresi itu terbarig lemah tak berdaya akibat merindukan kekasihnya.

Kudekati perlahan dan mengenggam tangannya, secara tiba-tiba dia membalas pegangan ku.

"Naru? Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku bisa berbuat lebih dari ini." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang agak serak dengan nada mengancam yang tak main-main dengan ancamannya itu.

"Un, aku tak meninggalkan mu lagi Sasuke." Jawabku dengan ragu

"Arigatou Naru-koi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke tertidur tanpa melepas gengaman tangannya. Aku bingung amat sangat bingung, apa benar tindakanku kali ini..?

Selang beberapa hari Sasuke mulai pulih. Dan diperbolehkan pulang, dan semakin lama ia semakin tak mengenaliku sebagai Deidara melainkan Naruto. Karena aku memotong rambut panjangku menjadi pendek sebahu. Kulakukan itu karena tekadku sudah bulat agar membantunya sembuh hingga Naruto yang asli kembali…

End Deidara POV

**END FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

Selesai Deidara bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke, ia meminum jeruk panasnya dan meletakan cangkir tersebut di meja. Lalu melipatkedua tangannya di dadanya. Deidara was-was dengan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Naruto mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu ralat mantan kekasih.

"Terus mau mu apa?" dengan suara yang dingin Naruto menaggapi cerita panjang lebar Deidara.

"Apa mauku? Apa kau tak mengerti tuan Uzumaki Naruto? Sasuke menjadi seperti itu karenamu. Tak adakah rasa kasihan dari dalam dirimu?" Deidara mulai terpancing emosinya karena mendapatkan reaksi yang abginya hanya biasa saja dari si pirang di depannya.

"Kasihan? Perlukah? Itu semua karma untuknya." Naruto kembali meminum minumannya.

"Kau ! Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu! Hingga ia mengira diriku adalah kau!" nada suara Deidara mulai meninggi.

"Cinta? Maaf tuan Deidara kali ini anda salah orang, mungkin kalau kau berkata seprti itu pada Naruto 4 tahun lalu. orang itu akan dengans senang hati membantunya dengan ikhlas karena apa ? Naruto 4 tahun lalu adalah orang bodoh! Dan betapa tidak beruntungnya kau, bertemu Naruto yang sekarang. Yaitu Naruto yang tak mengenal cinta. Dan Naruto yang tak ada perasaan." Deidara hanya mentapa pirang di depannya dengan geram dan mengangkat kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau itu benar-benar tak menghargai perasaan orang. Betapa sakitnya diriku saat menajdi dirimu dimatanya. Dia teman pertamaku, dan aku berusaha agar menjadi teman yang baik hingga menghilangkan jati diriku demi dirinya!"

"Itu kau saja yang bodoh, mau saja berbuat seperti itu. Maaf saja sepertinya ini semakin tak penting. Saya undur diri dulu. Permisi." Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Deidara dari kerah bajunya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Deidara pun masih diam terpaku melihat Naruto yang amat sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Itachi mengenai dirinya.

'Kemana perginya pribadi yang hangat itu?' ujar Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

000000000000

Okeh balas review skrg ^^

**Sabishii no kitsune : **wahahahah XDD iya hantunya si Naru.. kan sengaja biar pada penasaran jadi bayanginya apa xixiixxi xp..

**CCloveRuki : **stress abizz…. Nah itu masalahnya baru dimulai. Apa sasu bisa kembali dan apa naru mau menyembuhkannya? Xp

**Ttixz lone cone bebe : **makasih ya ^^ duhh maaf nih lama banget. Kanon lagi ujian soalnya heheheh xp. Sasu teme pantat ayam gila abiz.. (author'nya yg gila) hahah XDD

**Ag-Stalker :** sankyuuu buat masukannya. Kanon berusaha akan memperbaiki lagi tulisannya ^^

**Brunette4-friendshipneverend : **panjang juga namamu ya… xixiix xp ia kanon sengaja bkin penasaran ahhaha XDD maksih nih udh update maaf lama /

**Vipris : **mata 5 watt ya? Xixiix xp yosh! Nih udh di update gimana lanjutannya? Kpndekan atau amat pendek? Hahahah XDD

**Kyuu-chan : **etsss tebakanmu salah.. malah ga luluh si naru. Hahah XDD itadei ya? Hmmm ntr deh klo bisa dimasukin wkwkwkkw xp

**Yugana Ran : **iya emng kependekan kok /.. maaf ya… oww yup masama lagu mc mong itu bkin gimanaa gtu +apa sih?+ heheheh umm gtu ya? Jd kurang adegan. Ntr kanon pikirkan lagi biar seimbang deskripsi ma adegan ^^ mksh udh review

**Viezukha potter : **yeee ga amnesia dy.. Cuma rada2 sterss ahahahha

**Lone-rai death angle : **arrghhhh msh kuurang teliti ternyata,,,,sankyuu lg bwt pemberitahuannya ^^

**Misyel : **iya nih lg mau bgd sasu yg menderita. Wkwkwk xp +dichidori+ yg sekrang masih kurang panjang ya? Gomen nee~

Yoshh! Minna masih bersedia merivew? ^^^ I'll be waittt


	5. Chapter 5

author's note :

buat yang masih belum mengerti jalan cerita ini… Kanon sarankan untuk membaca fic kanon yang judulnya "Sick Enough To Die" disitu awal mula kejadian dari fic "Last Story" ini…jadi kejawab kenapa naru jadi sikapnya seperti ini

dan maaf lama~aduhh bkin genre hurt gini susah banged / enaknya pas galau ngetiknya.. jadi feelnya dapet. Maap lama yaaaa

dozoo~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight SasuDei (tapi gak ke romance banget), ItaDei

wArning : agak OOC, AU, typo, dll lahh~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 5

000ooo000

.

"Kakashi, ayo kita pulang!" perintah Naruto kepada pria berambut perak itu yang sedang membaca buku orange yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Sudah selesai berkelilingnya?" Tanya Kakashi memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Hn, sudah muak aku disini kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak? Jika tidak ak pulang sendiri." Naruto terlihat semakin jengkel dengan sikap Kakashi yang santai-santai

"Ha'I ..ha'I ayo pulang sekarang, suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik Naru. Apa karena pemuda pirang tadi?" Tanya Kakashi

"Urusai." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan duluan meninggalakan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Deidara POV

"Tadaima.." teriak ku saat memasuki tempat tinggalku.

"Okaeri, lama sekali kau baru pulang?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah duduk manis di sofa berwarna merah di ruang tamuku.

"Un, hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang 'itu'." Ujarku sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping orang itu

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu Dei?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia kembali ke Konoha." Jawabku dengan agak malas menyebutkan nama orang yang sudah membuatku kesal tadi pagi.

"Hn, benarkah? Bagaimana orangnya menurutmu?" Tanya si pemuda di sampingku ini

"Dingin, cuek, tak berperasaan. Bertolak belakang dengan yang kau ceritakan."

"Hum?" ia menaikan sebelah alisnya menandakan seperti kurang percaya dengan ceritaku.

"Kau tak percaya dengan ceritaku keriput?" sedikit jengkel aku mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Hahahah Dei-chan, maaf bukan maksudku tak percaya. Hanya saja aku harus lebih memastikan dengan kedua mataku ini bahwa dia telah berubah." Ujarnya sambil sedikit menyeringai

"Sesuai janji, Aku mau berpura-pura menjadi dirinya hingga ia kembali. Sekarang ia sudah kembali, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Itachi? Aku tak mau melihat Sasuke menderita lagi seperti dulu." Ujarku lagi sambil merapikan rambut panjangku.

"Hum… sabar sebentar Dei-chan kau harus bertahan, kau menyayangi adikku kan? Aku akan pikirkan agar mereka kembali bersama. Sebelum itu aku harus menemui seseorang yang mengetahui semua tentang kejadian 4 tahun lalu." Ujar Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku

"Baiklah un, aku lelah 2 tahun ini harus menjadi si Uzumaki itu, dan kau tau apa reaksinya setelah kuceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke selama ini? Ia mengatakan kalau itu semua karma untuknya." Itachi hanya diam, aku tau sudah ada sesuatu dipikirannya. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, diriku dan dirinya menjalin sebuah kisah asmara. Hanya demi Sasuke, sahabat pertamaku di kota ini aku dan Itachi merahasiakan hubungan ini. Hanya di depan Itachi aku bisa menjadi sosok asliku dan itu membuatku nyaman sedangkan depan Sasuke aku harus menjadi seperti Naruto. Miris sekali hidupku tetapi aku harus bertahan.

END Deidara POV

.

.

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga dengan tatapan kosong menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Kejadian tadi siang membuat kepalanya sakit kembali. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Deidara tersebut, tetapi jika ia perhatikan lagi ia dan Deidara memang sekilas mirip dengan rambut pirang yang sama (walupun Deidara lebih panjang) dan bola mata berwarna biru sapphire (walaupun lebih jernih Naruto).

'Apa sebegitunya kau tersiksa kehilanganku Uchiha? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang sudah kau bunuh?' batin Naruto sambil meremas rambut pirangnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari taman masuk kemar karena hawa di luar semakin dingin dan ia tak mau merepotkan Kakashi dan Sai senpai.

.

.

.

-ke esokan harinya-

Seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi berjalan santai di sepanjang lorong gedung Universitas of Art Konoha. Sepanjang ia berjalan terpancar aura yang dingin, walaupun begitu para wanita tetap memandanginya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ya pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang dengan wajah stoic dan apabila sekali berbicara hanya kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat ini langkah kakinya sedang menuju salah satu ruangan di kampus itu. Saat tiba di depan ruangan itu ia segaera masuk tanpa permisi lagi.

"Dobe, kapan kau selesai mengerjakan kerajinan tanah liatmu ?" ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan di depannya pria berambut pirang pendek sedang asik memainkan tanah liat.

"Berisik teme! Kau merusak konsentrasiku." Ujar si pirang tersebut sambil tetap memainkan tanah liat di depan matanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku heran, bukankah kau menyukai melukis dibandingkan apapun kenapa sekarang jadi pindah aliran ke jurusan memahat? " Tanya nya lagi. Seperkian detik jantung Deidara sempat berpacu dengan kencang Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ya pria pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke adalah Deidara. Saat ini ia memakai wig yang potongan rambut nya pendek untuk menutupi rambut panjangnya demi menyamar sebagai Naruto.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan melukis Sasuke" Deidara mencoba berbohong. Ia tau ini sudah saat-saat terakhirnya menyamar sebagai Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga mau hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri buakan sebagai pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Sa-su-ke? Kuperhatikan akhir-akhri ini ada yang berubah darimu dobe." Selidik Sasuke dengan memicingkan sudut matanya.

"Berubah apa? Perasaan mu saja. Sudah jangan ganggu aku dulu" Deidara kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali dengan wajah stoicnya tetapi tetap memperhatikan Deidara (Naruto yang dia lihat) dengan penuh curiga.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Orochi-sensei teme?" Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menjadi dingin itu.

"Hn"

"Jadi apa kau akan pergi kesana ?" Tanya Deidara lagi

"Hn, minggu depan" jawab Sasuke lagi

"Owh semoga berhasil teme" ujar Deidara sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

"…" Sasuke hanya diam, Ia merasa orang di depannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang dikenalnya dan pelan-pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan tanpa arah hanya ingin menenagkan pikirannya. Deidara yang merasakan bahawa Sasuke telah meninggalkannya hanya menghela napas dan melepaskan wig nya itu dan berkata dalam hati **'sudah saatnya kamu kembali ke dunia nyata Sasuke'**.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Ada yang aneh dari si dobe belakangan ini, aku tau itu karena ia orang yang tak pintar dalam hal berbohong. Aku merasa belakangan ini dia seperti orang asing bagiku, entah mengapa itu benar dimulai dari ia pindah jurusan ke jurusan memahat. _All pepole on Konoha knows he love painting _dan sekarang dia bilang bosan melukis. Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari buku sketsa nya tak pernah lepas. Dan yang tambah aneh saat benar-benar kuperhatikan matanya, Tak ada kehangatan seperti dulu dan tak sebiru langit. Arrghhh … semakin aneh diriku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju Konoha Lake dan duduk sejenak disana melepas penat. Aku tak perduli dengan tatapan para gadis yang lewat. Tapi tunggu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Kamu Shion?" kataku tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkan si gadis

"U-Uchiha san?" matanya yang lavender itu terlihat kaget begitu melihatku. Ternyata benar dia Shion, adik angkat Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya nya padaku

"Duduk, kau?"

"Melukis menacri inspirasi untuk tugas akhir." Shion kembali berkutat dengan kanvasnya. Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal selama ini. Kenapa Naruto (Deidara) tak pernah mengajak Shion jalan? Padahal dulu ia tak bisa lepas dari adik angkatnya ini hingga membuatku cemburu.

"Shion, apa kau dan Naruto sedang bermusuhan?" tanyaku karena penasaran

"Tidak, aku dan nii-san masih berhubungan baik selama ini. Bahkan 3 hari lalu kami sempat bertemu dan kuajak dia ke aprtermentnya dulu.

'3 hari lalu? bukankah si dobe sedang berada di kampus untuk menginap karena mempersiapkan pagelarannya' batin Sasuke

"3 hari lalu? kau tak salah?"

"Iya. Apa Uchiha-san tidak tau nii-san sudah kembali dari London?" jawabnya lagi

"Apa? London? Maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti" aku benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan dirinya.

"Uchiha-san? Kau amnesia? Kau lupa? 4 tahun lalu kan Naruto nii-san pindah ke London untuk bekerja dengan bangsawan Hyuuga dan 3 hari lalu ia baru kembali ke Konoha. Kau lupa?" Shion menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang di ceritakan oleh Shion. Aku tau Naruto 4 tahun lalu meninggalkan ku tetapi bukannya 2 tahun lalu dia kembali dan sekarang sudah bersama ku lagi? Jika Naruto yang dikatakan Shion adalah benar-benar Naruto, terus yang selama ini bersamaku siapa?...

"Bisa kau pertemukan aku dengannya?"

"Untuk apa? Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman 4 tahun lalu? percuma Uchiha, nii-san yang sekarang udah bukan nii-san yang dulu. Dan terima kasih sudah merubah pribadi hangat itu menjadi dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari dirimu!" ujarnya dengan tekanan bicara agak meninggi.

"Dimana dia berada sekarang?" rasa penasaranku bertambah, semakin aku mau tau sebenarnya Naruto yang di bicarakannya benar-benar Naruto atau Cuma karangannya saja

"Tak akan ku beritahu, kalau takdir kalian adalah bersama dalam waktu dekat pasti bertemu. Berusahalah, nii-san hanay 2 minggu disini. Saya permisi Uchiha" ujar Shion sambil membawa semua perlatan melukisnya dan meninggalkan ku seorang diri.

End Sasuke Pov

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut raven berjalan tanpa arah, dan terkadang tak perduli kalau ia menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa, pikirannya tak berda ditempat seharusnya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Shion yang cukup mengagetkan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ada dua Naruto yang hadir di hidupnya. Tak terasa sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu rumah mewah dengan buatan dari kayu mahoni.

"Tadaima.." ujarnya pelan tanpa semangat sama sekali. Walaupun biasanya sama seperti itu tetapi kali ini pikirannya masih kalut.

'Hum, mobil aniki ada, tetapi mana dia? Mungkin di kamarnya' batin si raven sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Itachi.

"Aniki ada yang mau ku-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat sosok lain di kamar Itachi dalam posisi yang kurang begitu menyenangkan. Sosok berambut pirang sedang berada dipangkuan Itachi dan Itachi sedang mencium bibirnya. Yang tak kusangka sosok Pirang itu Naruto!

"Sa-suke? Kapan kau pulang?" Itachi berbicara sedikit gugup, walau begitu tak terlihat dari wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian Lakukan? HAH!" teriaknya yang sudah tak kuasa menahan amarah.

"Bisa ku jelaskan Sasuke" Ujar si pirang itu.

"Kurang Ajar kau Naruto! Kau berselingkuh di belakangku! Dengan Kakaku DOBE!" Sasuke semakin berteriak tak terkendali.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku otouto." Itachi mulai mendekati Sasuke, tapi tangan Itachi yang hendak memegang tangan Sasuke segera ditepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ancam Sasuke. Si pirang pun maju mendektai Uchiha bersaudara itu mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, dengarkan kami" pinta si pirang

"Jangan lagi kau sentuh aku makhluk MENJIJIKAN!" hina Sasuke di depan wajah si pirang.

.

-PLAK-

Dan tak lama kemudian tamparan manis mendarat di wajah porslennya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat shock dan memerah di pipinya.

"Aku lelah! Lihat! Aku bukan Naruto. Namaku Deidara, DEI-DA-RA!" memuncak emosi Deidara yang selama ini dipendam dan di lepaskannya wig pendek itu lalu dilemparkan ke lantai.

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang?" masih terlihat wajah tak percaya saat melihat si pirang di depannya itu. Warna rambut dan matanya memang sama dengan Naruto tapi, wajah mereka berbeda amat sangat.

"Akan aku jelaskan, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke dunia nyata Sasuke." jawab Itachi memechakan kesunyian, sedangkan Deidara terisak di pelukan Itachi.

.

Ketiga orang itu sedang berada di ruang tamu di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi segera menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengenai penyakit halusinasi Sasuke setelah kejadian ia overdosis 2 tahun lalu dan Deidara yang telah menjalin asmara dengan dirinya, Dijelaskan secara lengkap oleh Itachi. Sasuke sudah tak tau mau berbicara apa lagi mengenai semua ini. Ternyata orang yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Naruto oleh dirinya adalah Deidara.

"Aku mau ke kamar." Sasuke segera beranjak dari ruang tamu, Itachi memandang punggung sasuke yang mulai menghilang dengan pandangan miris sambil memeluk Deidara yang masih terisak. Pikiran Sasuke semakin tak menentu dan semakin sakit. Hari ini ia mendapatkan 2 kenyataan yang cukup pahit. Cerita dari Shion dan dari Itachi…

.

.

Di lain tempat sang objek yang sedaritadi menjadi pembicaraan, yaitu Naruto sedang berbicara di telpon dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menyelesaikan Tugas mu Naru-kun?" Tanya Neji dari ujung telpon disana.

"Belum, masih ada 5 hari lagi kan? Akan segera ku selesaikan tepat waktu, kau tak perlu khawatir Neji-san." Balas Naruto

"Hum, baiklah kalu kau butuh sesuatu dari sini segera kabari ya. Dan apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa disana? Aku khawatir dengan kedatanganmu ke tempat itu lagi, Perasaanku tak nyaman belakangan ini." Suara Neji terdengar cemas

"Sungguh aku taka pa-apa, jika kau tak percaya bisa kau tanyakan ke Kakashi dan Yamamoto."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Kalau begitu nanti ke hubungi lagi."

"Ya." Naruto menutup telponnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Sungguh dia sangat berbohong dengan Neji jika dia tak ada apa-apa selama disini. Sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha membangkitkan kembali kenangan buruk itu, hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan kota ini, yaitu "Pahit". Dua kali terbunuh di kota yang sama, dua kali dibunuh oleh orang yang di cintainya, dan dua kali pula hatinya di hancurkan dengan cara yang sama.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba melupakan hal yang tak ingin di ingatnya dan mengingat kejadian saat pertemuannya dengan Deidara, kemarin. Ia mencoba menutup biru shappire nya berharap segera terlelap dalam tidur dan jika bisa hingga tak bisa membuka mata lagi. Raga dan jiwanya sudah cukup lelah.

.

.

"Itachi mau kemana kau?" Tanya Deidara saat melihat Itachi mengambil kunci mobil merah kesayangannya.

"Menemui seseorang, karena ini diluar rencana kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum dia kembali menghilang lagi, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Itachi

"Un, aku ikut." Pergilah mereka berdua ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang. Dan ditinggalah Sasuke sendirian, walaupun dikatakan sendirian sebenarnya Itachi sudah menyuruh 5 orang berjaga di kamar Sasuke takut ia akan berbuat macam-macam lagi.

.

.

Kring… kring…kring…

"Ya, dengan Uzumaki ini siapa?" Naruto megangkat telpon genggamnya dengan malas-malasan, tapi setidaknya dengan bunyi telpon masuk itu sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran nya tadi.

"Ini aku Shion nii-san. Nii-san bisa datang ke café biasa kita minum kopi?" suara Shion terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Ada apa? Kau menyuruhku kesana malam ini? Aku sedang malas"

"Ada sesuatu nii-san.. kumohon datanglah.. ku tunggu sekarang!" tanpa sempat menyela telpon sudah ditutup oleh Shion

'Cih, dasar nenek cerewet itu. Egois, menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya' dumel Naruto dalam hati. Walupun sedikit ogah-ogahan ia akhirnya memakai celana jeans hitamnya dan kemeja berwarna putih. Lalu berpamitan dengan Kakashi dan Yamamoto.

.

Sekitar 25 menit, Naruto elah sampai ditempat yang ditujunya. Kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam dan terdengar bunyi lonceng di pintu café tersebut. Matanya melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok Shion, dan di dapatkannya Shion tengah duudk di pinggir jendela dan 2 orang berada di depannya. Narutopun segera menghampiri Shion.

"Yo, nenek cerewet ada apa kau-" perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu melihat lawan bicara Shion di depannya yang amat sangat di kenalnya.

"Apa kabar Naruto?" pria tersebut tersenyum hangat melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Itachi nii, Deidara-san? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya nya dengan wajah kekagetan yang belum hilang.

"Duduklah nii-san, akan kami ceritakan sahemua." Shion pun menggeser tempat duduknya. Dan setelah Naruto duduk ia memulai pembicaraan

"Ada apa ini Shion? Kenap ada Itachi nii dan Deidara-san?"

"Apa kabar Naruto? 4 tahun menghilang lama juga ya…" Itach tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Langsung saja tak perlu berbasa basi lagi, apa maksud kalian bertiga menyuruhku datang kemari?" Naruto berkata dingin di hadapan ketiganya.

"Nii-san, dengarkan mereka dulu ya kumohon ini mengenai Uchiha." Jelas Shion

"Apa? Tentang sasuke? Maaf saya dan dia sudah tak ada urusan apa-apa, jika tak ada hal penting yang di bicarakan saya permisi" Naruto bersiap berdiri.

"Sasuke benar-benar kehilanganmu Naruto, apa kau tau dia pernah seperti orang gila dan overdosis karena memikirkanmu dan mengalami halusinasi tentangmu?" Itachi membuka suara.

"Apa ?" Naruto kembali duduk, dan Itachi menceritakan semuanya tentang sasuke yang berhalusinasi melihat sosok nya di Deidara, tentang dirinya yang sudah mengetahui jati diri Deidara.

Mendengar Itachi berbicara, membuat galau hati Naruto ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya hingga sekarang. Perasaannya terombang-ambing antara mempercayai kata Itachi atau tetep dengan pendiriannya sebagai Naruto yang baru, Naruto yang tak memiliki perasaan.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki gadis berambut pink itu, Gadis yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Stelah Shion menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kalian di 4 tahun lalu, aku langsung menyuruh orang mencari informasi. Dan kau benar memang Sasuke yang salah saat itu, ia tergoda Rayuan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura." Jelas Itachi

"Nii-san siap mendengarnya?" Tanya Shion ke Naruto.

"Lanjutkan Itachi nii"

Itachi menghela napas sebelum memulai ceritanya "Malam itu, saat kau menunggu Sasuke pulang ia membawa Haruno kerumah, yang katanya ia ingin meminjam buku seni lukis di rumah Sasuke, saat sampai di depan rumah Sasuke yang sempat mabuk karena sebelumnya diajak minum-minum oleh Haruno. Sasuke yang setengah sadar tak menolak saat Haruno meniciumnya dan hal itu terlihat oleh mu." Cerita Itachi

Pertahanan Naruto luluh secara perlahan, menerima semua kenyataan yang menusuk hatinya, Melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menghianatinya, menyadari bahwa bodohnya dirinya yang tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya tak bisa salahkan Naruto juga, karena itu semua membangkitkan tarumanya Saat di khianati Gaara dengan cara yang sama.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau membantu mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu Naruto…?"  
>"…."<p>

.

.

.

TBC….

Hohohooho replay review:

**Vipris** : ahaha ternyata Naru kalo sadis keren juga ..xixiix xp, nggak donkkk Deidara tetap ma Itachi. Ga rela kalo sama Sasuke / nah ini sudah cukup jelas ga ceritanya? Maaf update lama ya /

**Misyel** : Maksih.. ^^ mind review again?

**Wineytra blanc** : hohoh Kanon juga mulai suka dengan Naru yang seperti ini… makasih ya udh review.. mau baca + review lagi? ^^

**CCloverRuki** : Naru yang manis lagi diganti dark Naru ehheheh xp tapi tenang ga akan lama kok..^^… maaf lam update'a /

**Kyuu-chan** : ahaha pertahanan'a semakin luntur…. Iya nih kependekan memang.. apakah ii sudah cukup panjang? Habis ide kanon /

**Naomi aria** : masalahnya ada di fic sebelumnya dan disini sudah dijelaskan lagi lebih dalam… hwaaa asikkk ada yang penasaran xixiix xp +digetok+ maaf lama ya~ mw review lagi?

**Uchiha Naruto-chan** : ternyata memang sedikit keterlaluan kanon nyiksa sasu -_- +maaf temee+.. mksh ya ud baca… ^^

**Ag-stalker** : sankyuuuu ganbatteba! ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : nyahahha XDDD yg bikin masuk UGD si deidara nohhh… iya nih udh mau dibalikin… / kasian juga liat Sasu'aT_T…

Sudah ada kan pair Itadei ^^

**Viezukha potter** : depresi abizzz….. kan Naruto sudah berubahhh maka'a begituu..~

.

. oke! Sankyuuu minna yang masih setia membaca dan merivew fic kanon ini. /

Masih mau baca dan review lagi kan? Heheheh ^^

Love all


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :

Gomen jika masih pendek di chap ini… gomen jika masih ada typo yang menganggu dalam membaca.. dan maaf juga buat penggemar sakura.. kalo disini karakter sakura sangat menyebalkan ….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaDei

**warning : agak OOC, AU, typo, dll lahh~**

dozoo~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 6

000ooo000

.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau membantu mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu Naruto…?" suasana hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berempat, menunggu jawaban dari sang Uzumaki.

"Entahlah…ini terlalu mendadak." Ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan heran dari ke 3 orang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi nii?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Itachi.

"karena yang kulihat di depanku saat ini, seperti bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang ku kenal." Ujar Itachi dengan nada kurang mengenakan. Naruto pun hanya menghela napas mendengar penuturan Uchiha sulung itu, ia sudah sering kali mendengar pernyataan yang sama mengenai dirinya. Dan hanya satu jawaban yang selalu di berikannya kepada orang-orang yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yang kau kenal sudah MATI." Semua tercekat mendengar penuturan pemuda pirang itu, sorot matanya yang dingin dan tubuhnya memancarkan aura yang tak bersahabat membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik ketakutan. "Apa masih ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Satu hal lagi, apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Deidara. Naruto sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. Dalam hati kecilnya yang sudah terkubur dalam, ia memang masih mencintai pemuda raven itu. Bahkan sering menggambar sketsa wajahnya, walaupun akhirnya ia membuang hasil gambarnya itu.

"Tidak! Apa kau sudah puas? Saya permisi dulu masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan." Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan café tersebut. Itachi dan Deidara memandang punggung pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan. Mereka pun sadar, walaupun hal ini sebenarnya sangat sepele tentang kesalahpahaman antara mereka saja. Tapi ada sebuah luka lain yang menyebabkan masalah ini semakin rumit dan luka itu sulit di sembuhkan.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan nii-san." Kata Shion dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduannya.

.

.

"Nii-san, mau kah kau mengantarkan ku pulang?" Shion berdiri di belakang motor Naruto.

"Apa lagi mau mu?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketus.

"Jadi sekarang, nii-san juga membenciku ya?" Shion menundukan kepalanya karena tak kuasa melihat kemarahan Naruto. Seumur-umur mengenal Naruto, walaupun nii-san nya ini sedang marah, tak pernah mengerikan seperti ini. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di benak Naruto karena sudah melampiaskan emosinya ke adik angkatnya ini.

"Gomen, nii-san ga bermaksud berkata ketus seperti itu. Nii-san hanya sedang merasa banyak pikiran. Maaf ya." Naruto mengusap-ngusap rambut pirang Shion. "Ayo, nii-san antar pulang sudah malam. Ga baik anak perempuan keluar malam-malam."perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan Shion dan ia memakai helm yang sudah tersedia, lalu meluncur pulang.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar, berwarna biru donker dengan berbagai perlatan elektronik dan tata ruang yang minimalis. Berdirilah seorang pemuda raven di balkon kamarnya tersebut sedang Menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah porslennya. Dirinya bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa, pikiran si pemuda raven terbang entah kemana mencari potongan ingatan yang hilang. Hingga tibalah ingatannya di 4 tahun lalu…..

**Flash Back**

hujan turun dengan derasnya, seorang pemuda raven berharap dapat segera pulang kerumah dan menemui kekasihnya yang katanya akan memperlihatkan lukisan yang menjadi karya terbaik dalam perlombaan se Konoha. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan semua tugas yang di berikan oleh dosen ia segera menuju tempat parkir. Sesampainya disana ada seorang gadis berambut pink pendek yang terkenal sebagai gadis paling populer berdiri manis di depan mobil sport birunya.

"Mau apa kau?" ujar si raven dengan nada ketus seperti biasa.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan jutek seperti itu.. aku hanya ingin meminjam buku Orochi sensei yang kau bawa pulang. Aku ada kepentingan dengan buku itu, boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya si wanita bermabut pink itu.

"Aku tak bawa, besok saja."

"Tapi, aku butuh malam in juga Sasuke..~" rengek gadis itu.

"Masuklah, ambil sendiri dirumahku." Lalu dengan riang si gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil pemuda Raven. karena hujan yang sangat deras, membuat si Raven membawa mobilnya yang biasa dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam menjadi hanya 50 km/jam. Jalanan yang licin dan pandangan yang kabur membuatnya harus berjalan amat sangat pelan demi menghindari resiko kecelakaan. Sialnya saat di tengah jalan hujan malah semakin bertambah besar dan disertai angin.

"Sasuke, apa tidak sebaiknya kita berhenti sejenak. Cuacanya sangat mengerikan apa kau mau nekat?" ujar si gadis dengan rawut wajah cemas. Si raven berpikir sejenak dan melihat situasi memang tidak memungkinkan ia menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bar. Ia yang hanya berniat berteduh dalam mobil sambil menunggu hujan sedikit reda malah ditarik keluar oleh si gadis Pink masuk kedalam bar tersbut.

"Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si raven mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan si gadis.

"Masuk sebentar, menghangatkan diri." Si pink terus saja menarik si raven, dan entah kenapa si raven tak bisa menolaknya dan mengikutinya duduk disalah satu meja. Daritadi matanya menuju ke ponselnya, barusaja kekasihnya mengatakan ia sudah ada di depan rumahnya dan akan menunggu hingga dirinya pulang. Si gadis yang melihat kesibukan si raven dengan ponselnya segera merebut ponsel tersebut dan mematikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kembalikan ponselku!" bentak si raven.

"T-I-D-A-K!" si gadis tersebut memasukan ponsel si raven ke dalam kantung bajunya, membuat si raven mengerutkan dahinya menahan amarah.

"Hei, aku hanya mengajak kau rileks sejenak Sasuke, kau ini memperhatikan ponsel terus. Lagi sms sama siapa sih? Sama si blonde itu?" tanya si Gadis

"Hn.."

"Ah, kapan ya aku bisa menggeser keberadaan si blonde mu itu?" Ujar si gadis sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab si raven singkat dan tegas

"Yakin? Hihihi." Si gadis tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya si raven karena merasa curiga dengan ketawa dari si gadis.

"Tak ada.. ayo diminum dulu, tenang saja karena aku yang mengajakmu masuk kesini aku yang bayar semua." Si raven hanya memasang wajah datar dan meminum minuman yang dipesankan si gadis itu. Sekali tegak, perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang memang kedinginan karena hawa dingin dari hujan. Ia pun melanjutkan minum ke tegukan-tegukan berikutnya hingga tanpa sadar telah mengahabiskan satu botol.

Hujan pun mereda, dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa ia mengemudikan mobilnya pulang kerumah dan melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang menunggnya selama 4 jam.

.

Begitu sampai depan rumahnya, ia segera turun dan si gadis itu turun juga. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia setelah membukakan pintu si gadis, gadis itu langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengabur dan persaan aneh ketika si gadis menciumnya ia pun tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang si gadis dan membalas ciuman tersebut tanpa tau seseorang yang menunggunya sejak tadi melihat pemandangan itu. Dan saat sadar ada yang memperhatikan perbuatannya, matanya langsung membelalak sempurna membangkitkan kesadarannya.

"Naruto…, aku bisa jelaskan.." ujar si raven sambil mendorong tubuh si gadis itu. Dan si gadis tersebut menyeringai kesenangan melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

"Apa kau puas sekarang Sasuke? Kenapa tak dari awal kau menjauh dari ku. Ku harap kita tak pernah bertemu" lirih si pirag dan berlari meninggalkan si raven . Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara pemuda raven itu, memanggil namanya. Tapi tak di gubrisnya panggilan itu. Kepalanya amat sangat pusing membuat si raven kehilangan kesadaran.

Matahari masuk melalui jendela kamrnya, membuat tuan muda terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ingin menuju ke kamr mandi tuan muda beramabut raven itu mendapati ada orang lain di kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi tubuh putih mulusnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sapa gadis itu

"Apa! Yang kau lakukan di kamarku HAH!" si raven berteriak cukup kencang dan gadis itu, hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi si raven.

"Haah… kau ini lupa ya? Kau kan yang mengajakku ke rumah mu. Dan aku begini karena bajuku terkena muntahan dirimu." Si gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Naruto mana?"

"Hah?"

"Kutanya! Naruto dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

"Mana ku tau si blondemu itu dimana sudah pergi kali. Kan semalaman kita berdua, tak kusangka bibirmu handal juga ya Sasuke, aku ketagihan" ujar si gadis mendekati tubuh si raven.

"P-e-l-a-c-u-r! segera angkat kaki dari rumahku. Rumahku tak menerima wanita murahan sepertimu!" ujar si raven sambil melempari baju si gadis di depan mukanya. Dengan wajah malu gadis berambut pink itu memakai bajunya dan pergi dari kediaman tersebut. Sedangkan si raven terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Sial…"

Bukannya segera menghampiri kekasihnya, si raven malah menghindarinya. Bukan karena apa ia menghindari pria pirang itu. Ia merasa malu, dan hina karena menyakiti perasaan pemuda pirang itu. Ia hanya memberikan waktu pada si pirang untuk memenangkan diri. Dan tanpa disadari itu adalah awal kehancuran hidupnya.

3 hari, ia tak mau beremu dengan kekasihnya, walaupun persaaan rindu amat sangat meracuni dirinya. Hingga ia mendapat sebuah kabar dari salah satu dosennya bahwa si pirang akan pergi ke London untuk bekerja dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan disana. Dengan panik ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggal si pirang. ini terlalu mendadak, ia belum menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak terima kalau akan ditinggalkan sosok mataharinya.

Sesampainya di depan aparterment si pirang yang tak jauh dari kampusnya berada, si raven langsung memaksa masuk. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya bahwa ruangan itu kosong tanpa ada barang-barang sedikitpun. Saat itu salah seorang tetangganya, Aburame Shino mengatakan bahwa si pirang telah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu 3 hari lalu. bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar kenyataan dari Shino ia pun segera menghubungi ke no ponsel kekasihnya. Tetapi dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya, si pirang tak mau mengangkat telpon darinya. Ia pun terus mencari keberadaan si pirang, mungkin saja ia sedang berada di tempat-tempat yang sering di kunjungi oleh mereka berdua tetapi hasilnya nihil tak terlihat batan hidung si pemuda blonde tersebut.

Hujan mulai turun membasahai tubuhnya, hingga sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya dan mengatakan tempat keberadaan si pirang. tanpa berpikir dua kali, si ravn menancapkan mobilnya ke tempat yang dituju. Setelah sampai di depan kamar bernomor 1010 ia segera menerobosnya mencari keberadaan si pirang. tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, hanya sebuah lukisan besar trgantung di salah satu ruangan dimana lukisan itu telah menghitam semua, seperti sengaja dicoret oleh penciptanya. Segera ia mengambil penghapus dan mencoba menghilangkan goresan hitam itu, dan menghasilkan wajah si pirang yang tersenyum lebar.

Saat memandangi hasil karyanya ia menerima pesan singkat dari si pirang yang hanya mengatakan salam perpisahan hingga membuat si raven terduduk lemas di depan lukisan itu. Air mata yang ditahan sejak tadi akhirnya meluncur sempuran di wajah pucatnya. Hatinya seperti terkoyak membaca tulisan dari si pirang bahwa dirinya telah mati, mati dibunuh si raven..

**End Flashback**

Ingatan itu membuat kepala Sasuke sakit, hingga ia terduduk lemas di balkon dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Terdengar sayup suara yang memanggilnya tetapi ia tak mengetahui siapa yang memanggil itu.

.

.

"Neji-san bisakah kau percepat kepulanganku ke London?" suara Naruto terdengar lemah di sebrang telpon sana.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu Naru-kun?" tanya Neji kembali

"Sudah, aku sudah menyelesaikan 60% karya ini. Tak perlu menunggu hari Sabtu untuk kembali bisakah hari Kamis kau sudah memberiku tiket pulang?" jelas Naruto

"Hum.. baiklah akan kusuruh Kakashi mengurus semua, lebih cepat pulang ke London lebih baik." Seru neji

"Terima kasih Neji-san"

"Ya sama-sama." Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Neji, dan berbalik menuju ruang tengah untuk bertemu Kakashi. Disana terlihat Kakasih masih sibuk dengan buku Orange nya dan Yamamoto sedang menonton tv. Melihat kehadiran Naruto yang langsung duduk di sofa, mereka berdua menghentikan Kegiatan tersebut.

"Jadi, hari kamis kita kembali?" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan

"Hm..Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas disini." Jawab Naruto dingin

"Kau yakin? Urusanmu benar-benar telah selesai Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kembali dengan mata yang menyiratkan keraguan terhadap pemuda di depannya ini.

"Aku yakin.. mungkin sebentar lagi Hyuuga-sama akan menghubungimu untuk mengatur kepulangan kita."

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu. Aku harap pulang dari sini tak ada penyesalan."

"Tak kan.." Ujar Naruto sambil Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sekarang, Naruto duduk kembali di teras taman belakang. Akhir-akhir ini tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk sekedar melamun atau menggambar. Di sampingnya sudah ada kanvas berukuran sedang dan sudah terdapat sketsa di atas kanvas putih tersebut. Ia mendapatkan objek yang menarik saat di Konoha Lake dan memutuskan bahwa objek tersebut sangat pas dengan tema yang diberikan oleh Ratu Tsunade.

Tangan lincahnya mulai memberi garis tebal di lukisannya dengan sangat teliti ia berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan itu, ia tak mau ada sedikit saja dari goresannya yang melenceng. Semakin lama ia semakin hanyut dalam pekerjaannya, ya hanya melukislah yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto melupakan semua masalah yang menimpanya, hanya melukislah seorang Uzumaki Naruto menumpahkan emosinya yang dipendam, dan hanya melukislah seorang Uzumaki Naruto menemukan kedamaian.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Itachi kepada seorang dokter pribadi keluargannya.

"Sasuke hanya mengalami sedikit shock, mungkin ada yang sedang dipikirkannya sehingga menyebabkan tegang di bagian kepala. Tapi ia tak apa-apa, dengan tidur yang cukup kemungkinan besok ia sudah sembuh." Jelas si Dokter, yang bernama dokter Kabuto.

"Syukurlah terima kasih ya dok, maaf mengganggu anda malam-malam" Ujar Itachi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, sudah santai saja. Kau ini Itachi, kaya baru mengenalku saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi ya. Selamat malam." Ujar dokter Kabuto meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Kabuto, memang dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Ia mengabdi sejak Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi masih hidup hingga sekarang. Ia di panggil mendadak oleh kepala pelayan rumah Uchiha, Suigetsu. Bahwa ia menemukan tubuh Tuan mudanya pingsan di balkon kamrnya. Itachi yang mendaptkan kabar dari Suigetsu langsung mengajak Deidara pulang.

"Engh..Sakit.." lirih Sasuke yang terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke? Apa yang sakit? Apa mau ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi.

"Hn.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah.." balas Deidara yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Karena tak berani masuk kedalam, mengingat Sasuke yang masih 'agak' marah dengan dirinya yang telah menyamar menjadi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Dei? Ayo masuk.." Itachi memanggil Deidara. Dengan agak ragu, ia menghampiri Itachi dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, perasaan tak nyaman menghampiri Deidara dan Itachi.

"Maaf.." Sasuke membuka suara.

"Hah?" Itachi dan Deidara berkata secara bersamaan.

"Aku, minta Maaf Deidara. Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyusahkanmu." Ujar Sasuke lagi. Mata Deidara membulat sempurna terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu, dan Deidara tersenyum. Tersenyum pertama kalinya sebagai dirinya sendiri di depan temannya ini.

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu. Itu sudah keputusanku sejak awal yang menyamar sebagai Naruto demi kesehatanmu. Kau teman pertamaku sejak kedatanganku dari Amegakure, sudah sepatutnya aku membantu sahabatku un." Ucap Deidara sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke, Sasuke pun menikamti perlakuan Deidara. Bagaikan memiliki kakak selain Itachi, Deidara begitu perhatian padanya.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menerima dunia nyata otouto?" tanya Itachi

"Hn."

"Apa kau mau mengejar Naruto?" Itachi bertanya kembali, ia mencoba meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia harus mengejar cintanya itu

"Tentu saja baka aniki, apapun akan kulakukan. Dan kupastikan kali ini dia tak kulepaskan lagi. Mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku dulu, berbuat kesalahan tanpa memberikan penjelasan malah menghindarinya. Ia matahariku aku tak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya darinya." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar, membuat Itachi tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya.

"Bagus.. aku dukung kamu sepenuh hati, walaupun aku tau Naruto sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Tapi aku yakin ia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengamu."

"Aku pun mendukung mu juga Sasuke." Deidara menambahi.

"Hn.."

"Tapi, mungkin kau akan terlambat Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dengan nada sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto akan pergi lagi meninggalkan Konoha, ia akan kembali ke London lusa." Jelas Itachi.

"Tak masalah, kali ini biar aku yang menyusulnya…." Ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

TBC!

Hwahhhh~ kanon merasa chapter ini agak berat banget ToT…

Ow yah mau saran ya?

Enaknya di bikin happy ending apa sad ending?

Di balas di review ya ^^…..

.

Replay review :

**Itazurayuuki** : iya gpp zura.. udh mau baca aja kanon udh seneng ^^…. Iwhh kanon like bgd tuh kata "cemburu mengambil alih rasionalitas" berat bgd kaya'a hahah XDD.. ah saku'a udh diusir sasuke, dichidori sampe babak belur +dihajar Sakura+ xixiix xp… OK! Akan kanon coba perhatikan typo-typonya.. mksh ya ^^

**Shiki Raven-sakurai** : ah, ia mendingan Naru sama kanon aja yaa ngapain sama si pantat ayam ntu +ditimpukin ember+ xp…. Masih kurang panjang ya? Habis takut pada bosen kalo kepanjangan T_T… ntar kanon coba lebih panjang lagi deh.

**Viezukha Potter** : ummm balikan gak yaa? Heheh xp… kan udh ada di yg flashback deidara.. kenapa sasuke overdosis.

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : ah.. kanon ga kasian sama sasuke.. biarin sekali-kali dia menderita -3- +di ceburin+… un sankyuu ganbatte mo ^^

**CcloverRuki** : hwahahah XDD iya bener cepet-cepet nulis'a dan udah malem bgt T/T… gomen kalo jadi menganggu bacanya.

**Superol** : fhufhufhu gimana yaa… liat Sasuke menderita adalah hal yang menyenagkan.+ketawa jahat+… +digetok sasuke+ hehehe sankyuu udh review ya ^^

**Naomi arai** : nyaa~ gomen gomennn T-T… maklum mata kanon rada" rabun malam. Heheh xp emng sakura parah banget ya… ckckkc +di sanaro sakura+

**Touisback** : yaampunn hahah XDD padahl review di chap 5 juga gpp kok ^^…salam hangat juga tou ^0^ mksh ya udh baca+reviwe….

**Vipris** : nggaakkk T0T… kanon ga mau ada nejinaru.. ga asik…xixixiix xp habis sakura emng centil sihh…xp

**Kyuu-chan** : emng, Naru hrus sadisss… ini masih kurang… +myeringai jahat+ ahhahah XDD kanon sarap neh xp.. jd enakan panjang pa pendek apa yg sedang-sedang saja? Whahah XDD

**Misyel** : memang… emng kanon'a yg sarap.. bkin masalah sepele jd beribet.. wkwkkw xp

**Sasunaru4ever** : mksh mksh ^^….ni udh di update..

**Namikaze Trisha** : hoho tidak bisaa~ tak kan ada Sasudei… -/-.. aneh rasanya Sasuke ma deidara… mksh masih mau nunggu lanjutan'a?^^

.

Review again?

Kalo ada yang mau kasih masukan tulis aja ya… hohoho ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N :

Hwee~ gomen lama yaaaa TT_TT .. tugas kanon lagu numpuk bangettt! Dan kanon ga dpt-dpt feel buat ngetik.. huuhuh tp ni skrg udh kanon update heheh smga masih pada mau baca ya..+garuk garuk kepala+ ^^ ouw ya! Fic kanon yang satu lagi di hentikan sementara ya.. soalnya kanon mau habisin yang ini dulu, bentar lagi tamat kok.. jadi habis itu bru kanon publish yang crita naruto jd rebutan Gaara dan Sasuke.. ok! ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaDei

**warning : agak OOC, AU, typo, dll lahh~**

dozoo~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 7

000ooo000

.

"Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga, terima kasih ya Sai-senpai atas bantuannya selama ini." Naruto memandang puas atas hasil karya lukisannya yang akan di berikan ke Putri Shizune hari minggu nanti.

"Sama-sama Naru-kun, ini kan juga hasil kerja kerasmu. Aku hanya membantu sedikit kok." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah, nggak kok ini semua berkat senpai yang mau ikut membantuku, jika tak ada senpai aku bingung memberikan background warnanya apa." Balas Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ikuti saja katamu kalau aku mengeles lagi tak akan selesai hehehe. Ow ya Naru-kun, jadi kamu akan pulang besok?" tanya Sai sambil membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

"Iya senpai, ahhh~ aku akan kangen sekali sama senpai." Rengek Naruto ditambah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Pasti kita akan ketemu lagi kok Naru-kun, jangan cemberut seperti itu seperti anak SD saja."

"Ahh~ Sai-senpai. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya senpai, mau menikmati masa-masa terakhir di Konoha." usai berpamitan dengan Sai ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah kohainya itu. Dalam hatinya ia akan merasa kesepian lagi tanpa pemuda enerjik itu.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Sai, pemda berambut pirang jabrik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat terakhir yang dia kunjungi, yaitu apartermentnya. Ia pun membuka ganggang pintu yang sudah ia buka dengan kunci yang di berikan oleh Shion saat pertemuan pertama ia datang ke Konoha. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, sangat rapi kamar itu seperti tak terlihat telah ditinggal penghuninya selama 4 tahun, Shion benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Langkah kakinya terus menelusuri ruangan itu mengamati tiap lukisan yang terpajang di dinding-dinding, hingga sampailah dia di kamar tidurnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang ia hapal sekali, bahwa lukisan itu telah di rusaknya dengan mencoret semua bagian di lukisan itu menjadi warna hitam. Mulut si pirang terbuka lebar karena masih terkeju dengan pemandangan itu ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju lukisan itu, ia merabanya seraya berkata dalam hati 'Ini lukisan wajahku'. Ia tak menyangka lukisan yang awalnya terpampang wajah sang Uchiha, sekarang menjadi wajah sag Uzumaki dengan senyum lebar sebagai ciri khasnya. Si pirang tak kuat melihat lukisan itu ia berlari meninggalkan tempwt itu, ia yakin sekali si Uchiha itu yang membuatnya terlihat jelas dengan goresan yang sangat ciri khas dengannya. Melihatnya membuat dada si pirang sakit, hingga sulit bernapas kenangan buruk itu menghantuinya lagi.

Di balik pintu kamar itu terlihat sosok pria raven tersenyum miris melihat reaksi si pirang ia sengaja bersembunyi tak ingin terlihat olehnya. Ia tau kalau si pirang akan mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya itu sebelum kembali ke London, sudah sejak 2 jam lalu si raven berada disana menunggu si pirang datang.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

Ku tarik napas perlahan-lahan, mengatur detak jantungku yang berdetak amat kencang dikarenakan melihat lukisan itu dan aku berlari karena aku merasa dia ada disana, ya dia Uchiha Sasuke manusia yang telah membunuhku, orang yang dulu kucintai.

"Nii-san? Kau kenpa?" sesorang yang ku kenal suaranya menepuk pundakku, kutelhakan wajahku dan kulihat itu Shion.

"Tak apa-apa Shion hanya tadi nii-san dikejar sama anjing hehe, Shion sedang apa disini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku mencari nii-san, karena mau bertemu besok nii-san kembali lagi ke London dan tak tau kapan pulangnya. Jadi aku mau mengabiskan waktu bersama nii-san, boleh kan?" senyumnya seraya mengandeng lenganku

"Tentu saja boleh, disana tak ada nenek cerewet sepertimu mungkin hanya Neji-san yang sama cerewetnya sepertimu." Ujarku sambil mengacak rambut blondenya.

"Neji? Maksud nii-san Hyuuga Neji itu?"

"Un, iya Hyuuga Neji orang yang telah memperkerjakan ku disana. Ia sangat baik padaku, perhatian seperti seorang kakak makanya dia tak mau di panggil Hyuuga-sama olehku." Jelasku pada shion mengenai Neji-san..

Hyuuga Neji, majikan sekaligus kakak bagiku. Ia orang yang sangat ramah jika di hadapanku dan adik sepupunya Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi jika di luar kami berdua ia menjadi manusia yang dingin dan angkuh, mungkin ia berkepribadian ganda. Setahun terakhir ini dia sering mencemaskan kesehatanku padhala aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia takut efek kecelakaan setahun lalu akan berakibat fatal.

Kecelakaan ketika Neji-san sedang berlatih memanah, saat ia sedang memanah dan aku di taman sedang melukis neji-san, tiba-tiba kulihat ada sebuah busur menuju ke arahnya, mungkin itu adalah busur dari pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim oleh para pesaingnya. Dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuh Neji ke samping dan busur tersebut tepat mengenai lengan kananku, untungnya tak ada luka fatal. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini sering tersa sakit saat aku melukis dan kadang pula mati rasa. Mulai saat itulah Neji yang merasa bahwa berhutang nyawa padaku, ia sering khawatir tentang kesehatanku padahal aku menolongnya dengan ikhlas.

**End****Naruto pov**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san.. nii-san.." Shion menguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Hah? Apa Shion?" Narutopun tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai Neji.

"Nii-san cuekin aku, malah asik bengong. Mikirin siapa sih? Uchiha?" pertanyaan Shion membuat Naruto yang tadinya sudah mulai membaik moodnya menjadi buruk lagi setelah mendengar nama orang tersebut.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku Shion!" Naruto berbicara kembali ke sifat barunya, dingin.

"Gomen nii-san, bukan maksudku menyinggung masalah ini. Tapi apa nii-san benar-benar sudah tak membukakan hanya pintu maaf untuknya? Itu bukan salah Uchiha sepenuhnya kan, maaf kalau aku lancang meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Aku hanya mau memeberi saran agar kalian berdua bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa nii-san tak ada rasa mengganjal dihati karena ada urusan yang tak terselesaikan disini dan kembali pergi melarikan diri?" ucapan Shion itu benar-benar menusuk dada Naruto, sisi hati lainnya merasa kata-katanya benar tapi sisi lain hatinya sudah penuh dengan kebencian pada orang itu.

"Masalah apa? Itu sudah selesai 4 tahun lalu, tak ada yang perlu diluruskan lagi. Dan jika kamu bersusah payah mencoba mendekatkan aku dengannya lagi jangan harap kau bisa menjadi adikku lagi." Ancam Naruto yang membuat Shion bergidik ketakutan. Ia takut melihat sosok iblis berwajah malaikat di depannya ini, ia takut akan kehilangan Naruto sebagai kakaknya, ia pun juga takut Naruto yang tak sadar telah meracuni hatinya menjadi hitam penuh dendam dan kebencian.

"A-aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu nii-san. Berpikirlah dewasa, kadang sebuah kecemburuan membuat kita kehilangan rasional. Dan aku tau perlakuan Uchiha sama seperti apa yang di lakukan mantan nii-san sehingga trauma nii-san muncul. Tetapi dengar nii-san, Uchiha dan Sabaku orang yang berbeda bukalah matamu niisan." Shion mencoba menyadarkan Naruto yang menutup mata hatinya untuk mepercayai mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, lalu Shion mencium pipi Naruto membuat Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin, Uzumaki Naruto yang hangat, ramah, ceria, pemaaf, dan polos kembali. Aku menyanyangi nii-san yang seperti itu, bukan nii-san yang dingin, dan penuh dendam seperti ini. Kembalilah Naruto nii-san buka mata dan hatimu aku percaya padamu kau pasti bisa." Shion berbisik ditelinga Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah jalan. Kata-kata Shion terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dan tak terasa cairan bening meluncur dari kedua bola mata saphirnya.

"Hiks..Shion, gomen gomen.." lirih Naruto sambil terduduk lemas dan menutup mukannya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Naruto, Kakashi dan yamato kembali ke London. Sai, Shion, Itachi dan Deidara mengantarnya ke bandara. Semnjak kata-kata terakhir dari Shion, Naruto mulai mencoba menghilangkan kabut dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya dan dengan perlahan menyinari hatinya dengan cahaya keikhlasan untuk memaafkan orang lain, terutama orang itu.

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau masih marah denganku? Jujur perasaan ku sangat tak tenang setelah pertemuan terakhir kita un." Deidara menghampiri Naruto

"Tidak, aku tak marah pada mu Deidara-san aku mau minta maaf karena sikapku yang kelewatan padamu. Aku mau berterima kasih padamu yang telah rela hidup 2 tahun sebagai diriku, maaf dan terima kasih." Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara melihat senyum tulus keluar dari wajah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku, senang bisa mengenalmu Naruto, bolehkan aku menggilmu seperti itu un? Aku sudah menggapmu seperti adikku un, dan Sasuke juga. Ups, maaf aku tak sengaja un." Deidara segera menutup mulutnya karena tak sengaja menyebutkan nama Sasuke, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum

"Tak, apa Dei nii-chan.. aku sudah tak alergi dengan Nama itu." Deidara yang kanget mendengar Naruto memanggilnya Nii-chan, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Jadi, padaku sudah tak marah juga Naruto?" Itachi muncul dibelakang Deidara.

"Iya, gomen Itachi-nii kalau kelakuan Naru kemarin agak keterlaluan, Cuma tawaran mu itu masih belum bisa ku penuhi. Tapi, aku akan coba membuka hatiku untuk memaafkannya." Naruto tersenyum kembali, dan ini benar-benar senyum aslinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto hati-hati ya dan sering-sering pulang ke Konoha." Itchi menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Un, jaga Dei nii-chan ya jangan sampai ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan" pesan Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat pribadi Hyuuga yang telah dikirim oleh Neji.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan itu tak akan terjadi." Itachi memeluk pinggang Deidara dan mambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Naruto. Sai dan Sion melakukan hal yang sama, Dan dari jendela pesawat Naruto membalas lambaian mereka. Hati Naruto sedikit lega karena sudah mau membuka hatinya secara perlahan.

.

.

6 jam Jepang-Londong telah ditempuh oleh si pirang, ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar pengumuman dari pilot bahwa ia telah sampai. Pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan Konoha, sejauh mata memandang banyak bangunan-bangunan tua bergaya victorian berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan. Jam Bigben yang berdiri manis ditengah kota sebagai penunjuk waktu sangat ramai dipenuhi orang baik wisatawan domestik atau non domestik.

Naruto yang sudah duduk diam di dalam mobil, menikmati pemandangan yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 2 minggu. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil yang di naiki Naruto dan lainnya memasuki sebuah kediaman yang besar macam Istana, dengan para pengawal di pintu depan. Setelah memasuki halaman depan Rumah tersebut, Naruto turun dari mobil dan diluarnya ia telah disambut oleh para Maid dan Butler yang serempak mengatakan "Selamat Datang kembali Naruto-sama". Naruto membalas teriakan para maid dan butler itu hanya dengan anggukan. Ia membiarkan para butler mengangkat tasnya sedangkan lukisannya ia pegang sendiri.

"Dimana Hyuuga-sama berada, Karin?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu maid yang bernama karin.

"Beliau sedang berada di ruang membaca." Jawab Karin.

"Hum, baiklah terima kasih. Dan Karin bisa siapkan air hangat dan handuk kecil di ember?"

"Baiklah, akan segera saya siapkan permisi." Karin pun meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung mengerjakan yang disuruh pemuda pirang itu.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang baca di dekat tangga. Ia masuk perlahan, takut menggangu majikannya yang sedang membaca. Neji yang sadar ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu, segera menutup bukunya dan menuju ke arah pintu masuk.

"Hyuuga-sama.. saya telah datang." Ujar Naruto dengan sopan dan membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"Ah, Naru-kun… Okaeri bagaimana selama kau berada disana? Bagaimana lukisanmu? Tanganmu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Neji beruntun membuat Naruto sedikit menyeritkan dahinya.

"Neji-san! Bagaimana akau mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kau saja terus berbicara." Protes Naruto memotong pembicaraan Neji.

"_Sorry, answer my question now Naru-kun_!" perintah Neji.

"Hm.. pertama selama disana sangat memuakan, kedua lukisan ku telah selasai ini sudah ada ditanganku, dan yang ketiga tanganku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan padat.

"Ok, coba perlihatkan Lukisanmu itu padaku." Kemudian Naruto membuka pembungkus kanvas itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Neji. Neji menatap kagum begitu melihat gambar yang terpampang disana, ia tak bisa mengatakan begitu tersentuhnya dengan gamabar yang di buat si pirang.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan objek gambar ini?" tanya Neji tetap melihat lukisan itu.

"Hum, hanya tak sengaja saat di taman, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sai-senpai dan jadilah seperti ini, bagaimana?"

"_I can't explain anything again Naru-kun, it's really beautiful dan my heart so warm when see it_. Ratu Tsunade pasti akan sangat puas, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu." Neji menepuk pundak Naruto.

"_No problem, it's my job and it's my responsibility_." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya. Neji yang melihat kejadian langka tersebut jadi ikutan tersenyum dan ia berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu kejadian selama di Konoha.

Setelah bertemu dengan Neji, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang cukup luas dengan berbagai kanvas , cat air. Cat minyak, tinta, dan perlatan melukis lainnya teletak agak berantakan di lantai. Ia lupa membersihkan kamarnya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, ia pun mengurungkan niat membersihkan karena tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah, tetapi sebelum tidur ia menghampiri meja yang ada dekat jendela di atas meja itu telah tersedia air hangat dalam ember kecil dan haduk kecil yang tadi ia minta siapkan ke Karinn. Ia merendam tangan kanannya dalam air hangat itu, mengapa Naruto melakukan itu? Karena sedari tadi ia menahan nyeri dari tangan kanannya, ia berbohong pada Neji bahwa tangannya tidak apa-apa padahal sudah beberapa hari ini, nyeri di tangannya semakin terasa sakit. tak lama kemudian si pemuda pirang melakukan terapi ringan itu, ia langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Jadi, dia sudah sampai di London dengan selamat?" tanya Seseorang kepada bawahannya melalui telepon

"Ya tuan, Uzumaki Naruto telah sampai di London dan sekarang sudah berada di kediaman Hyuuga." Jelas orang tersebut.

"Baiklah terima kasih,Kakashi-san untuk Informasinya selama ini."

"Sama-sama tuan Uchiha Itachi." Balas Kakashi dan menutup telponnya.

Setelah Itachi berbincang dengan Kakashi yang bekerja di dengan Hyuuga sekaligus sebagai Informan di keluarga Uchiha. Ia segera pulang ke rumah untuk memberitahu Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah berniat menyusul Naruto kesana tetapi tidak dengan Cara yang gegabah, Ia takut si pirang tersebut akan kabur begitu melihatnya. setelah sampai di rumah di dapatinya Sasuke sedang membereskan pakaiannya, Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ah, Itachi sudah kembali." Seru Deidara di belakang Itachi

"Hn, sedang apa dia?" tunjuk Itachi ke Sasuke

"Owh, ia bersikeras akan pergi ke London hari ini juga." Jelas Deidara, Itachi pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Otouto, kau mau ke London sekarang?" tanya Itachi sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang adiknya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa tak terlalu cepat? Kau bilang tak akan terburu-buru menyusulnya."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Perasaanku tak enak Aniki."

"Tenang, Naruto telah sampai di London dengan selamat bahkan dia sudah berada di kediaman Hyuuga." Jelas Itachi mencoba mredam kepanikan Sasuke.

"Bukan, masalah itu Aniki! Ada hal lain yang kurasa tak enak. Hari ini aku harus kesana untuk menjaganya, aku tak mau kehilangan dia 2 kali, apa kau mau aku mengalami sakit berhalusinasi lagi?" Ancam sasuke

Itachi hanya menarik Napas, memang susah memberi pengertian kepada adiknya yang keras kepala seperti ini. "Baiklah, akan kupesankan tiket menuju London dan mencari tempat penginapan."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, dan Itachi pun keluar kamar Sasuke lalu segera menghubung seseorang untuk mengatur kepergian Sasuke.

'aku akan menjemputmu Naruto, tunggu aku. Kan kupastikan kau tak lepas untuk ke dua kalinya' Batin Sasuke

.

.

-Hari pernikahan-

Suasana di Istana Utama sangat ramai, penuh dengan para Bangsawan dan orang-orang penting yang datang kesana. Satu per satu mobil-mobil mewah memasuki halaman Kerajaan, termasuk kendaraan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk istana, turunlah dua orang pemuda. Yang satu bermabut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender memakai kemeja warna krem dengan jas berwarna putih dan tak lupa di sematkan lencana bangsawan Hyuuga di sebelah kanan jasnya.

Dan pemuda yang satu lagi dengan rambut pirangnya bak matahir disisr rapi kebelakang, hanya memakai kemaja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna hitam sambil memegang hadiah perinikahan untuk Putri Shizune, menambah kesan cool di dirinya. Kedua pemuda itu masuk kedalam ballroom istana dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dari wanita-wanita. Neji dan naruto sama-sama malas meladeni para wanita itu jadi mereka berdua memasang tampang stoic, bukannya berhenti memandangi ini malah semakin banyak yang terpesona oleh ketamapanan mereka berdua.

Sampailah mereka di ballroom utama istana, dimana sebagian tamu undangan sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah, sebagian lagi berbincang dan ada pula nyonya-nyonya bangsawan berbisik-bisik begitu melihat mereka berdua datang. Neji langsung mengampiri Ratu Tsunade yang sedang berbicara dengan Putri Shizune.

"Selamat malam yang mulia, keluarga Hyuuga datang untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan Putri Shizune." Neji membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya dan mencium punggung tangan Putri shizune. Putri Shizune hanya senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ah, Ini hadiah dar keluarga Hyuuga untuk Putri shizune, mudah-mudahan anda senang dengan hadiah kami yang tak seberapa ini yang mulia."

"Wah, tak perlu seperti itu Hyuuga-sama. Bolehkah saya membuka hadiahnya sekarang?" tanya Putri shizune. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Neji dan Ratu Tsunade, putri Shizune membuka bungkusan itu dengan perlahan dan melihat apa hadiah yang di berikan oleh Neji.

"I-ini… siapa yang melukisnya?" Tanya putri Shizune yang tepaku dengan hadiahnya.

"Aku, meminta ke pelukis utama keluarga Hyuuga untuk memberikan hadiah lukisan dengan latar belakang kota kesukaanmu, Konoha" jelas Ratu Tsunade.

"Siapakah pelukis itu?"

"Saya yang mulia, Uzumaki Naruto pelukis utama keluarga Hyuuga." Naruto maju kedepan dan membungkukan setengah tubuhnya sebentar dan berdiri tegap kembali.

"Ah, ini sungguh lukisan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Ku harap pernikahanku akan tetap bertahan seperti di lukisanmu ini." Putri Shizune terlihat berkaca-kaca dan Ratu Tsunade tersenyum puas, dalam hatinya ia berkata tak sia-sia meminta bantuan ke keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ah, saya harap juga seperti itu yang mulia. Saya senang anda menyukainya." Senyum Naruto dengan lebar membuat wajah Putri Shizune sedikit merona.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang berada dalam gambar itu? Itu hanya gambar dengan background Konoha lake di mana dengan view di pinggir danau ada sepasang kakek dan nenek yang duduk di bawah pohon dekat danau, si nenek merebahkan kepalanya di pundak si kakek sambil memejamkan matanya dan sebelah tangan mereka saling mengenggam, Dengan cuaca yang cerah membuat lukisan itu terasa nyata.

Lalu Ratu Tsunade menyuruh salah seorang pelayan untuk menggantungkan lukisan itu di dekat perapian, sehingga para tamu undangan lain dapat melihatnya. dan benar saja semua mata langsung berdecak kagum melihat maha karya pelukis muda itu dan mulai gaduh membicarakan si pirang

.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san maukah kau memperlihatkan kemampuan melukismu di hadapan kami semua?" celetuk salah seorang bangsawan yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Itu terserah Hyuuga sama nona, karena itu haknya beliau sebagai majikan saya." Jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

"Baikalah, tuan Hyuuga apakah anda mengijinkan pelukis anda ini memperlihatkan kemampuannya dihadapan kami semua? Karena jujur saya sangat tertarik dengan lukisan itu." Yamanaka Ino berusaha meminta ijin ke Neji.

"Apa pelukis saya boleh melakukan hal itu Tsunde-sama?" tanya Neji ke Ratu Tsunade.

"Tentu saja, saya pun tertarik untuk melihatnya." Ratu Tsunade pun langsung memanggil beberapa pelayannya untuk menyiapkan peralatan melukis untuk Naruto. Setelah semua tersedia dan ia duduk di tengah-tengah ballroom.

"Lukislah apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini." Perintah Tsundae.

Dan Naruto memulai melukisnya dengan diawali memakai pensil, ia membuat sketsa terlebih dahulu setelah sketsa selesai ia pertebal dengan batangan pensil yang tebal sehingga memperjelas garis-garis di lukisan itu, ia memang berniat membuat lukisan itu hitam putih. Para tamu yang melihat berdecak kagum melihat kelincahan jari jemari Naruto yang menari-nari di kanvas, apa lagi bisa di bilang Naruto melukis dengan waktu yang cepat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Saat akan memcapai garis akhir dan akan membuat arsiran, tangan Naruto terhenti ia merasakan tangannya berdenyut nyeri membuatnya menahan sakit. Dengan wajah yang pucat ia memaksakan diri terus melanjutkan lukisannya, ia tak mau mencoreng nama Neji. Neji yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto merasakan firasat tak enak. Dan perasaannya itu terbukti, tiba-tiba saja batangan pensil itu jatuh ke lantai membuat para tamu kaget.

"Naruto, apa kau tak apa-apa? Jika sakit tolong hentikan." Ujar Neji yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto berada.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyuuga-sama, hanya licin." Naruto kembali mengambil batangan pensil yang jatuh itu dan mencoba mengoreskan ke kanvas, tetapi tangannya benar-benar tak kuat menahan nyeri yang terus menerus.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sosok itu dari belakang Naruto dan sosok itu memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan membantunya menorehkan garis terakhir di lukisan itu. Para tamu dan Neji menghela napas lega setelah melihat lukisan itu selesai. Naruto pun menoleh kebelkang untuk melihat sosok yang menolongnya.

"Ka-kau?" Naruto tergagap setelah melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Aku, datang Naruto…."

.

.

TBC…..

Hwaaahhhh~ kanon berpikir keras mencari ide ini. Hahaha XDD

(lebay banget ya wkwk xp) ok replay review dehh…..

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** : ahah XDD kasian ah, dia dibikin menderita.. kanon di pelototin si teme mulu, gara-gara di bikin susah xixiixi xp… sankyuu ya bwt reviewnya ^^

**Shiki Raven-Sakurai** : kali ini lama update'a huhuhu TT_TT.. oh ok! Ntr suruh si naru kagebushin dlu ya.. shiki dpt bayangannya aja.. kanon yang aslinya +umpetin naru masukin kamar+ ahhaha XDD…. Emng tuh Sakura nyebelin (ah, blg aja author'a emng ga gtu sk ma sakura) xp.. udh 100% sadar! Klo smpe gila lg kita getok aja yuk xixixi xp +di death glear teme+

**Jalan-jalan** : aishh ada yg jalan-jalan,,, awas nyasar xixiix xp +kanon gaje+ salah tulis nama yg mana nih? 0.o

**Viezukha potter** : udh .. sakura udh disuruh jd tukang pijit ahhahah XDD

**Touisback** : happy ending yg jarang ending'a? gimana tuh tou? 0.o…. wah wah, ntr donkk ga lgsung gtuu klo kya gtu bner kata kamu aneh, tunggu sajalahh~ xixixi xp

**Namikaze Trisha** : yaa dia masih" jutek dikit lahh udh nyoba maapin si teme. Dia jd dingin gara-gara main dikulkas ahahha XDD +digigit dobe+

**Naomi Arai** : okok! Siiip ^^ bnyk yg mnta happy end kok….

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : hohooh trnyata kita sama ya kurang suka ma sakura toss xp +dihajar sakura FC+ heheh xp…. Iya iya nih udahan penderitaan si teme.. ntr rambutnya makin berdiri lagi.. nyahahhaha XDD

**Sabishii no kitsune** : iya donkk.. liburann~ siapin pasport'a kita dibayarin si teme xp

**Kitsune Diaz Ishizuka** : salam kenal juga ^^…mksh mksih…. Ini hanya imajinasi kanon pas galau hahah gpp kali, kalo emng msh ada yg perlu di koreksi bilang aja ^^ kanon seneng kalo ada yang mau koreksi ada yg salah atau nggak jd kanon bisa lebih teliti lagi.. mksh yaaaaaa +hugs+

**Michichi 1010** : wah… nama'a sama ada 1010 nya wkwkwkkw xp … kanon juga kepikiran sad ending.. tp trnyata voting lebih bnyak ke happy… jd michichi kalahhh xixiix xp.. tp ttp mau baca kan? ^^

**CcloverRuki** : ini kilat'a lg penuh… jd pake awan, maka'a lama… hahaha XDD +gaje dah+

**Misyel** : gmana mau rahasia si Itachi punya mata-mata -_-… dasar kakek kriput +di mangekyo+ xixiix xp

**Ashahi kagiri-kun** : gpp kok ^^ kagiri udh mau baca kanon udh sneng ^^… iya donkk duitnya kan banyak masa ke sana ja ga mampu xiixix xD

**Kyuu-chan** : daijoubu kyuu ^^ ayo smgat ujian'a… kalo mau pnjem otak'a si teme aja dulu pasti lulus ahhah XDD…wah sampe naru dibkin nangis lagi kita bakar si teme biar jd ayam bakar! +kejam amet ya+ xixiix xp …. Iya mandet neh update'a huhu tugas kanon numpuuukkk -_-…

.

Yosh! Minna.. still want to review?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N :

gomen gomen gomeennn bangett update kali ini lama… kanon ga ada ide buat nerusinnya T-T.. semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca dan mereview huhu.. udh ah lebay banget… ow ya buat ynag masih nunggu lanjutan fic **friendship and love hmm?** Sabar yaa… kanon mau nyelesaiin ini dulu ok! ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru

**warning : agak OOC, AU, typo(s) miss typo, dll lahh~**

dozoo~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 8

000ooo000

.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sosok itu dari belakang Naruto dan sosok itu memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan membantunya menorehkan garis terakhir di lukisan itu. Para tamu dan Neji menghela napas lega setelah melihat lukisan itu selesai. Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok yang menolongnya.

"Ka-kau?" Naruto tergagap setelah melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Aku, datang Naruto…."

Berdirilah sosok pria berambut raven, dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata hitam onyx nya sambil tersenyum dan tangan kanannya tetap memegang tangan Naruto.

"Siapa kau? " hardik Neji dengan sedikit nada yang tinggi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Naru-kun?" Neji segera melepaskan tangan pria tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan memeriksa tangannya.

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me Hyuuga-sama_." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah majikannya yang begitu menghawatirkannya.

"Ok, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang! Tangan mu harus diperiksa sekarang ku yakin itu tidak baik-baik saja." Dengan segera Neji menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi, sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu ia sempat meminta maaf kepada seluruh tamu undangan dan yang mulia Ratu Tsunade. Dan Ratu Tsunade memaklumi hal itu dan mengijinkan mereka pergi dan hasil lukisan tadi di berikan kepada Yamanaka Ino.

.

"Hyuuga-sama, tolong lepaskan tangan saya. Saya tidak apa-apa tadi hanya licin sehingga terjatuh pensil itu." Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji.

"Tidak bisa, sejak kapan kau bisa menipu keluarga Hyuuga?" ucap Neji penuh penekanan. Naruto pun tau bahwa keluarga Hyuuga memliki kemampuan istimewa yang dinamakan **Byakugan**. Mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang dan melihat yang tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata.

'Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya aku tau juga apa yang menyebabkan tanganku mati rasa beberapa hari ini.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati dan pasrah mengikuti majikannya dari belakang dan lupa pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Jadi, ini perlakuan bangsawan Hyuuga dan pelukis ternama Uzumaki Naruto terhadap seseorang yang telah menolongnya?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka menuju pintu keluar ballroom. Dan berdirilah sosok pria raven sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna menunjukan ke kagetannya.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Neji

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Uchiha? Nama yang tak asing bagiku, apakah kau adik dari Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Neji untuk memastikan lebih lanjut

"Hn."

"Ah, iya aku mengenal Itachi-san. Kami kawan bisnis tetapi maaf Uchiha-san jika saya kurang sopan saya harus segera pergi sekarang, kesehatan pelukis saya kurang baik. Permisi" undur diri Neji dengan sopan, tetapi sebelum ia berbalik tangan Naruto telah di tarik Sasuke.

"Apa kau pura-pura lupa dengan ku Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto

"Mau apa lagi kau Uchiha-san? Sepertinya saya tak ada urusan dengan anda" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang datar, walaupun begitu tak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena sudah lama tak merasakan sensasi yang di berikan dari pria dengan kulit porslen itu.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Neji menyela pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto dan melihat ke wajah Naruto yang tetap dengan tanpa ekpresinya.

"Ya, bahkan sangat mengenal benarkan itu Na-ru-to?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di nama Naruto.

"Hm, kenalan yang tak ku harapakan. Hyuuga-sama bisakah kita pergi sekarang dan untuk anda Uchiha-san saya harap anda tak berbuat macam-macam selama disini, ini bukan wilayah kekuasaan anda." Ujar Naruto seraya berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

'hn? Bukan wilayahku? Kau salah besar dobe' seringan Sasuke sambil berkata dalam hati

.

.

-RS Saint Andrew -

"_So, how about he's hand doc_?"

"_Bad_, dia harus melakukan sebuah terapi agak tak lumpuh dan larang dirinya untuk melukis selama satu bulan." Tedengar pembicaraan Neji dan seorang dokter di dalam ruangan dokter itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang disuruh menunggu di luar mendengar perbincangan kedua orang tersebut di balik pintu.

"Apa luka karena kecelakaan saat menolongku dulu yang mengakibatkannya dok?" tanya Neji lagi dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Iya, kemungkinan besar karena satelah saya ronsen dengan sinar ray, beberapa syaraf dari lengan kanannya sudah tidak dapat meregenerasi menjadi syaraf yang baru, sehingga syaraf tersebut sudah tak berfungsi. Jika tak segera melakukan terapi ia akan mengalalmi kelumpuhan total." Jelas dokter tersebut dengan lengkap

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan dari luar itu hanya tersenyum miris dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu. Di sepanjang jalan hanya satu di pikiran Naruto, bahwa ia takkan bisa melukis lagi. Ia tak bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam garisan di lukisannya. Tanpa di sadari ia telah berjalan memasuki _Hyde Park_ sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota London dengan di bagi oleh _Serpentine Lake_ dan _Kensington Park. _Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi, matanya menatap kosong satu dua orang yang berjalan disekitar taman tersebut dikarenakan hari sudah sangat malam dan ia melarikan diri secara diam-diam dari Neji.

.

"Ini sudah malam, jangan memperparah kondisi kesehatanmu Dobe" sebuah jaket melingkar manis dipundaknya dan memberikan kehangatan, mata Naruto membulat melihat siapa yang memberikan jaket itu. Ia ingin sekali membals perkataan orang itu tetapi masih dijaganya image cuek di dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto secara to the point

"Mengejar orang bodoh." Naruto menyeritkan dahinya menandakan ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut raven tersebut dan segera sadar apa dimaksudkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Bukankah lebih bodoh lagi orang yang mengejar orang bodoh itu? Dan bagaimana cara mu bisa masuk ke acara pernikahan Putri Shizune?"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh dan akan bertambah bodoh jika melepaskan untuk kedua kalinya si bodoh yang kukejar. Dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu itu kenapa aku bisa masuk? Jawabannya mudah karena aku seorang Uchiha, salah satu keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar untuk kerajaan, harusnya Itachi yang datang tetapi digantikan oleh ku" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar dan Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua Naruto semakin merapatkan jaket yang disematkan Sasuke karena cuaca semakin tak bersahabat.

"Apa kau masih marah dan membenciku?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"Tidak" jawabnyan singkat. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto menoleh menghadap wajah tan itu "Tapi, tak sepenuhnya hanya aku mencoba memaafkan"

"Hn, itu sudah cukup bagiku terima kasih dan Maaf Naruto." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Jika kamu memang tak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sakura kenapa kamu tak langsung memberikan penjelasan? Kau tau Sas, aku menunggu penjelasanmu setidaknya aku percaya padamu, tetapi kenyatannya 3 hari kau menghindariku dan tak ada penjelasan sedikitpun." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang di pendamnya selama 4 tahun.

"Karena aku malu bertemu denganmu, aku merasa hina jika bertemu denganmu aku sadar aku membuka luka lama mu oleh karena itu aku tak pantas jika bertemu dengamu lagi." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya lagi dan menjambak rambut ravennya. Entah angin apa membuat tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendapatkan perlakuan dari orang tercintannya menengok kaget dan langsung mengenggam kedua tangan Naruto mencoba mencari kehangatan dari pemuda bermata sapphire itu.

"Maaf benar benar aku minta maaf Naru, aku tersiksa 4 tahun ini bahkan jika aku mati belum tentu arwahku akan tenang sungguh aku menyesal aku ..aku ..aku masih cinta kau sampai sekarang. Bahkan membuat Deidara sampai menjadi korban."

"Hn, ya aku tau karena Deidara nii-chan dan Itachi-nii sudah menemuiku dan menceritakan semua. Sebaiknya kita kembali pulang udara semakin tak bersahabat pembicaraan ini kiata teruskan lain kali." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengembalikan jaket Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke segera mengenggam lengan kirinya dan menyeret Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Aku antar.."

Sampailah Naruto di depan kediaman Hyuuga, begitu sampai Neji langsung menghampirinya dan memarahinya yang menanyakan kemana ia pergi dan kenapa ia kabur begitu saja. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata hanya mencari angin lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum masuk ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

.

-ke esokan harinya di ruang lukis kediaman Hyuuga-

"Argghh… kumohon jangan seperti ini dulu aku belum siap" erang Naruto sambil memandangi tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit dan berkali-kali menjatuhkan kuas.

"Naru-kun, kumohon istirahatkan tanganmu dulu" Neji melihat keadaan Naruto dengan miris. Ia merasa ini semua karena dia, demi menyelamatkannya tangan Naruto menjadi korban. Tangan yang amat sangat penting bagi Naruto karena ia menopangkan hidupnya dengan tangan itu.

"Tidak bisa Neji-san, jika aku tak menggerakan tanganku maka tak akan bergerak selamanya. Aku belum siap dengan itu!" Naruto sedikit berteriak dan butiran air mata turun dari mata saphhirenya.

"Naruto.." Neji benar-benar tak menyangka melihat Naruto yang dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang selama ini bekerja bersamanya. Selama 4 tahun pemuda yang ia tau sangat dingin dan cuek ini jarang sekali menampakan ekspresinya. Bahkan jika tersenyum hanya senyum yang dipaksakan. Belum lagi ia harus memikirkan tawaran Uchiha Sasuke semalam.

**FLASH BACK**

Dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan, yang satu berdiri di dekat jendela ruang kerja sang pemilik rumah dan si tamu berdiri dekat pintu sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai seseorang yang bagi mereka berdua orang itu sama-sama berharga."Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan tuan Uchiha?" tanya Neji sambil duduk di sofa dan meminum teh nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku mengatakannya hanya sekali."

"Tapi aku tak bisa semudah itu melepaskannya ia sangat berharga bagiku ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku, apalagi ia sekarang menderita karena kesalahanku." ujar Neji menatap mata onyx itu. "Bukan kah kau yang lebih membuatnya menderita selama ini Uchiha-san?"

"Memang, dan sekarang waktunya aku menebus dosa-dosaku padanya. Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan jika Naruto tidak bisa sembuh? Ia berada disini karena pekerjaannya sebagai pelukis, jika ia tak bisa melukis apa alasanmu menahannya?"

"Ap-apa kau bilang!"

"Aku bisa menjadi tangan kanannya, bahkan jika bisa akan kujual nyawaku pada iblis jika bisa mengantikan tangannya menjadi tanganku, karena ia adalah pasangan hidup dan matiku. Bisakah kau melakukan itu Hyuuga-san?" tantang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan dan tajam.

"…"

"Ku tungu keputusanmu, bagaimanapun juga aku masih memiliki memegang teguh adat kesopanan harus meminta izin. Tetapi jika kau tak bisa memberikannya lebih dari yang kumiliki tak segan-segan ku bawa paksa, permisi dan selamat malam Hyuuga-san." Sasuke pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Arghh! Kusooo… kau harus bisa Naruto!" omel Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang udah keberapa kalinya menjatuhkan kuas itu.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, ada yang mencari anda." Salah seorang maid masuk ke dalam ruang lukis itu

"Siapa?" tanya Neji

"Tuan Uchiha, Hyuuga-sama " jawab si Maid

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar, bilang saya akan menemuinya terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, permisi tuan" si maid pun undur diri.

"Neji-san?" Naruto keheranan melihat majikannya yang mau menemui Sasuke

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Uchiha setelah itu kau bisa menemuinya." Neji kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

Neji sepertinya telah yakin dengan pendiriannya, perkataan Uchiha itu ada benarnya. Selama ini Naruto berada di kediamannya untuk bekerja bukan jika dirinya sudah tak bisa melukis lagi apa gunanya kehadiran dia disini. Tetapi disisi lain bagi pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sekarang.

Langkah kaki Neji memasuki ruang tamu, disana sudah terlihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk santai menunggu tamunya datang.

"Saya rasa pembantu anda belum kehilangan pendengaran tuan Hyuuga." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan begitu melihat sosok Neji yang datang menghampirinya.

"ya, aku tau tetapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu mengenai tawaranmu itu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menginginkan Naruto tetap berada disini hingga tangannya sembuh karena bagaimanapun juga aku yang menyebabkan itu semua." Jawab Neji dengan nada yang dingin "Dan jika iblis itu benar-benar ada, aku juga siap menukarkan nyawaku demi dirinya karena aku berhutang nyawa padanya"

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya."

"Silahkan jika kau bisa" terpancar aura yang sangat tidak menyenangkan diantara kedua klan ini. Disatu sisi Neji yang tetap akan mempertahankan Naruto dan disisi lain Sasuke yang menginginkan Naruto kembali.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya bertemu dengannya? Dan tenang saja tak akan kubawa kabur." ujar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Silahkan, tunggu sebentar biar kupanggilkan." Neji pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali keruang lukis dimana Naruto berada.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto datang menemui Sasuke. Walaupun ia telah mencoba memaafkan dirinya, tetapi tak sepenuhnya sifatnya kembali seperti saat tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke memerintah Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Sedangkan Naruto meronta-ronta meminta agar cengkraman tangan Sasuke dilepaskan. Tetapi, Sasuke tak mendengarkannya malah terus membawa Naruto hingga ke sebuah tempat makan di dekat pusat kota London yang terkenal dengan mahalnya dan kualitas terbaik sehingga para bangsawan dan orang-orang penting di London sering mengadakan jamuan makan disana.

"I-ini kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah keheranan melihat makanan yang disukainya sedang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Hn"

"Hei hei ,itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan"

"Hn"

"Kau masih saja bersikap menyebalkan ya." Naruto sedikit kesal karena dari tadi Sasuke hanyan menjawab kata 'Hn' kebangaannya itu.

"Makanlah, setelah makan akan kujelaskan kenapa itu bisa ada disini, dan tenang saja itu asli buatan koki andalanmu Teuchi jii-san" jelas Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak sengaja Naruto keluarkan.

"Arigatou Sasuke, Itadakimasu" teriak Naruto dan langsung memakan ramen ukuran jombo kesukannya, membuatnya lupa akan kekesalannya dengan Sasuke dan tentang tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda yang dicintainya menjadi sosok aslinya jika berhadapan dengan makanan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Naruto menghabiskan 3 mangkok ramennya, Sasuke pun menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ada ramen di salah satu tempat makan terbaik di London. Ia mengatakan bahwa restoran itu miliknya dan tentu saja ia memang sengaja menyediakan ramen untuk Naruto, karena ia tau bahwa di London tidak ada namanya ramen. Dan kenapa bisa Teuchi jii-san yang membuatnya, karena Sasuke secara langsung mendatangkan Teuchi jii-san dari Konoha ke London special untuk membuatkan ramen kesukaan Naruto, sekarang Teuchi jii-san sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan ini semua Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Untukmu, agar kau bisa ceria kembali." Jawabnya singkat

**Deg.. **bagaikan seperti tertusuk sebuah jarum yang langsung menuju jantung Naruto, hingga membutnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

"Haah..kau ini 4 tahun sudah berlalu tapi, masih saja dobe ya Usuratonkachi." Sasuke menarik napasnya, entah ia menganggap pemuda jabrik di depannya ini bodoh atau polos sebenarnya karena dengan pernyataan seperti itu saja ia tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bilang teme!" Naruto mulai terpancing dengan ejekan dari Sasuke

"Sudah dobe, budek lagi"

"Gah! Teme apa maksudmu mengejekku seperti itu hah? Lebih baik aku pulang saja, Neji-san pasti sudah menungguku dirumah." Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar, lalu Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto mengutuk Sasuke habis-habisan karena telah mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah dari masuk ke toko peralatan menggambar, toko kue, supermarket hingga sampai ke kediaman Neji. Hal itu membuat Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya dan membuka topeng wajah datarnya itu.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu yang mengikutiku dari belakang Sasuke!" bentak Naruto

"Hn?"

"Grrr.. Sasuke-teme-jelek-baka-pantat ayam-minim ekspresi!" ejek Naruto di luar batas yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke sejak tadi, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan itu hanya menyeringai kesenengan. Naruto yang segera sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan langsung menutup mulutnya dan segera beranjak masuk kedalam

"Ma-maaf atas perkataan saya, saya permisi masuk" Naruto kembali bersikap seperti semula.

"Hn, itu yang kutunggu sedari tadi dobe, itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya bukan seperti yang ini." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan rona wajah yang mulai memerah

"Kusoo!" Naruto memukul dinding dan menutup pintu kediaman Neji.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, keadaan tangan Naruto mulai membaik karena Neji terus memaksa agar Naruto mengikuti terapi dan kehadiran Sasuke mulai merubah Naruto. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke datang menemui Naruto, tentu saja seijin Neji. Hal yang jarang ditemui Neji pada diri Naruto adalah perubahan ekspresi pemuda itu. Naruto mulai menampakan ekspresi cemberut, marah, ngambek, tertawa dan merona. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak pernah ia temui di diri Naruto selama 4 tahun bersama. Ia menganggap perubahan Naruto adalah karena kehadiran sang Uchiha.

"Um, Naru-kun bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujar Neji ketika Naruto sedang asik menggambar bunga matahari di taman kaca di belakang rumah Neji.

"Ya, mau bicara apa Neji-san? Ow ya ayo duduk sini wajahmu terlihat lelah, sekali-kali perlu udara segar kan." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Humm akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan ada yang berubah dari dirimu."

"Maksudnya?" lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas ditangannya

"Yaa ekspresi wajahmu, sekarang aku sering lihat kau tersenyum lepas, bahkan cemberut dengan menggembungkan pipi." Jawab Neji sambil mempraktekan cara Naruto cemberut

"Hahahah Neji-san wajahmu lucu sekali." Tawa Naruto dengan lepasnya melihat wajah sang majikan yang biasa serius membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Tuh kan, bahkan sekarang dengan mudah kau tertawa dulu saat aku mencoba membuat lelucon tak kau tanggapin. Apakah Uchiha itu yang merubahmu?" kegiatan melukis Naruto langsung terhenti mendengar perkataan Neji mengenai Sasuke.

"Hum iya anda benar sekali Neji-san, bisa dibilang Uchiha itu merubahku kembali ke sosok asliku." Jawab Naruto dengan memandang hamparan bunga matahari didepannya

"Bukankah dia yang membuatmu terluka?"

"Yup, tapi itu kan dulu dan itu juga tak sepenuhnya salahnya itu juga kesalahanku yang terlalu bodoh dan tak befikir dewasa sehingga omongan orang-orang disekitarku tak kudengarkan," Naruto menarik napas sebentar dan merengangkan kedua tangannya "Tapi sekarang aku sudah lega karena bisa berhenti memasang topang wajah palsuku." Sebuah senyum yang cerah mengembang diwajah Naruto membuat Neji ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Jika dia mengajakmu tinggal bersama apakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Neji lagi

"Entahlah… belum kupikirkan, ia pun sudah seringkali menanyakan hal itu tetapi aku belum memikirkannya lagipula aku masih betah bekerja disini dan ia tak memaksanya."

"Kalau begitu aku lega mendengarnya Naru-kun dan aku bisa ikhlas melepaskanmu." Kata Neji membuat Naruto memalingkan wajah menghadap majikannya.

"Maksud Neji-san?"

"Aku membebaskanmu dari kediaman Hyuuga untuk kembali bersamanya, ku lihat kau sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Jadi kau memecatku Neji-san? Alasan bodoh sekali, aku menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai pelukis di Keluarga Hyuuga" Naruto sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan Neji barusan.

"Aku tak memecatmu hanya saja aku membebaskanmu dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kau bisa membuat gallery lukisanmu sendiri dan aku akan senang hati membantunya dan jika aku membutuhkan lukisanmu aku tinggal memanggilmu saja." Jelas Neji dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia merasa sedih jika melepas pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sendiri.

"Apa karena kesehatan tanganku belum sepenuhnya pulih jadi kau memecatku dengan membawa-bawa alasan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto lirih

"Tidak, bukan karena itu. Lagipula dengan terus-terusan melukis di keluargaku bakatmu tidak berkembang Naru-kun, apa kau tak ingat saat pertama kali kau datang kau berkata padaku melukis di kediaman ku adalah pijakan pertamamu untuk menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal? Dan sekarang waktunya kau melebarkan sayapmu merambah dunia."

"Hum, aku bingung.." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Pikirkan dengan baik, ini tawaran sekalli saja kuberikan karena jika kau tetap memilih disini kupastikan kau tak akan bisa keluar kemana-mana lagi." kata Neji dengan sedikit mengancam beranjak pergi sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

.

Saat malam hari, Naruto masih memikirkan kata-kata dari Neji. Disisi lain ia memang ingin dunia mengetahui bakat melukisnya tetapi disisi lain ia tak ingin meninggalkan Neji yang telah begitu baik mempekerjakannya selama ini. Perasaan Naruto menjadi galau dan segera mengetik pesan ke Sasuke

_To : Sasuke_

_Teme, apakah kita bisa bertemu sekarang?_

Tak lama kemudianterdengar balasan pesan dari ponselnya

_From : Sasuke_

_Hn, di Hyde park saja._

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto segera memakai mantel dan keluar menuju tempat janjian mereka. Tak sampia 15 menit dengan bersepeda naruto telah sampai di Hyde park dan sudah terlihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di bangku dan segera Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Sasuke

"Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto duduk diam disebelahnya.

"Tadi sore Neji mengatakan ia melepaskan ku dari keluarga Hyuuga, dan aku disuruh memilih tetap bekerja bersamanya atau pergi keseluruh dunia untuk mengembangkan lukisanku bersamamu."

"Hn? Terus jawabanmu?" Sasuke sekrang memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang sedikit gemetaran

"A-aku bingung, Neji bilang jika aku memlih tetap bekerja dengannya aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Tetapi jika aku memilih keluar dari dana ia akan membantu membuatkan ku sebuah gallery."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Iya, tetapi Neji sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga dan dia akan kesepian jika tanpa ku, kan kasian." Naruto tetap menunduk di dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke pun mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan memegang dagunya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil itu

"Apapun keputusanmu akan aku terima, jika kau tetap menginginkan tetapi tinggal disana aku akan rela mengorbankan tak bertemu denganmu, tetapi hargailah penawaran Neji ia menginginkan kamu maju dobe." Sasuke megeratkan pelukannya

"Iya..akan kupikirkan, terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke

"Hn…"

.

.

TBC

Replay review…

**Chary Ai TemeDobe :** ahahha XDD kanon kasian sama Narunya yang sedih mulu huhuhu jadi dibikin bahagia aja deh.. again penyiksaan ke Sasuke udh cukup xiixixi xp.. yosh Saguaro the best dehhhh pasangan paling top!

**Saiyuki ayaseharu **: slam kenal yuki ^^…wah gomen ya.. ga sesuai sama analisismu hehehe… soalnya kanon kalau buat cerita maunya yang ga gampang ditebak orang heheh.. gomen lama yaa.. ^^

**Yamamura ayumu :** iya udh tau kan sapa yang muncul,, dan naruto ga sakit yang parah kok.. sankyuu udh baca + review ^^

**Namikaze Trisha :** iya amin aminn… mereka akan slalu bersama hahah XDD gomen lama yaa ^^

**Meg chan : **untungnya ga lumpuh.. berterima kasihlah pada neji.. hohooh XDD

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : asikk dapet permennn +nagkepin permen yang dilemparin bebe-chii+ ixiixiix xp.. iya iya nih dikasih jatah buat si pantat ayam ntu +dgampar Sasuke+ heheheh xp

**Brunette4-friendshipneverend** : wah makasih makasih… ^^.. dan gomen ga kilat updatenya TT_TT… masih mau RNR? ^^

**Minnie ga pake Mause** : yahh maaf ya Gaaranya ga ada TT_TT Cuma numpang nama doank dia..gomen ga kilat ya di updatenya huhu

**Naomi Arai** : whoo kalo sampe tuh si jidat lebar ganggu hub mrk lagi.. langsung kawinin sama rock lee! Ahahah XDD

**Misyel :** kaget yaa~ xixixi xp kakashi emng pinter nyamar xp.. udh kejawab kan Sasuke napa bisa masuk ^^

**Shiki Raven-sakurai :** wew sengajaa biar penasaran donkk xp…ahahah dicabik cabik kyuubi aja dia xiixix xp.. ow ya soal FB kanon udh kanon balas lewat PM ya.. ^^

**Namichiha yuu-chan :** yups! Kanon juga dukung Sasu! Yooo go sasu go sasu +kibar-kibarin pompom+ xiixix xxp… nih udh dilnjut msih mau rnr? ^^

Ashahi kagiri-kun : iya donkk pinjem ma doraemon xixiix xp.. gomen di updetnya chap ini ga kilat TT_TT

**Ccloverruki :** ahhaha iya nih, kanon ga ngeles Cuma kursus,,, heheh xp… ow ya kanon tuh negtiknya malem-malem jadinya bgitu deh.. xiixix +ngeles lagi+ xp

**Fuuta** **:** hwaa makasih ya fuuta udh mau baca + fav+ review ^^… gimana udh puaskah pada chapter ini? ^^

.

Yoshh minna…. Masih mau Review? ^^

Dtungu yupss!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N :

Bosen ya liat kanon? Ahhaha XDD jangan dulu donkk~ ni kanon kasih chap akhir dari last story,,

Semoga ceritanya berkesan untuk kalian ya.. tapi buat yang bosen liat kanon.. gomen nih.. nanti bakal liat kanon lagi. Soalnya masih punya hutang 1 cerita hehehe ^^… makasih buat dukungan selama ini yaa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SasuNaru

**warning : agak OOC, AU, typo(s) miss typo, dll lahh~**

dozoo~

have a nice read ^_^

Last Story

Part 9- end

000ooo000

.

"Apapun keputusanmu akan aku terima, jika kau tetap menginginkan tetap tinggal disana aku akan rela mengorbankan tak bertemu denganmu, tetapi hargailah penawaran Neji ia menginginkan kamu maju dobe." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya

"Iya.. akan kupikirkan, terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-ano Sasuke.." Naruto berbicara dengan tergagap dan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke

"Jangan merusak suasana, dobe!" Sasuke ga perduli dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku ngerti kita sudah berbaikan tetapi," Naruto memberikan jeda pada katanya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan tentu saja wajah Sasuke sedikit merona.

"Tetapi.., kau TAK PERLU BERLAKU MESUM SEPERTI ITU!" Naruto segera mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke "Sialan kau teme! Siapa bilang kau berhak menciumku begitu saja dan memeluk ku seenaknya." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari tempat duduk.

"Sakit dobe." Rungut Sasuke sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena debu dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang perih akibat cubitan maut sang Uzumaki, namun seulas senyuman tipis terpancar di wajahnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Neji pamit pada Naruto bahwa ia ada urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri. Saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu sudut kota yang bisa dibilang bukan di London, karena suasana jauh lebih modern dan fashionable berbeda sekali dengan di London yang walaupun bisa dikatakan modern tetapi sangat kuno karena masih kentalnya kehidupan mengenai bangsawan dan kerajaan.

Ia duduk di sebuah café yang bisa dikatakan tidak begitu ramai dikunjungi orang tetapi pemandangan di luar café tersebut memperlihatkan pemandangan salah satu menara yang paling menjadi perhatian dunia.

"_Sorry, I'm so late Hyuuga-sama_." Seru seseorang pada Neji yang sedang membaca koran.

"_It's Okay please sitdown_." ujar Neji pada pria dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi ada apa Hyuuga-sama memanggil saya hingga harus berpergian sejauh ini?" tanya pria itu kembali sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah mengertikan apa rencana yang kuberitahukan padamu lewat telpon, kau kupanggil jauh-jauh dari Konoha kesini untuk melakukan yang ku perintahkan sekaligus sebagai penanggung jawab disini hingga semuanya selesai." Neji menjelaskan panjang lebar pada pria itu, dan pria itu memperhatikan dengan seksama semua perkataan yang dilontarkan kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Baiklah aku tak keberatan atas tugas yang kau beri, tapi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada anda, kenapa anda mau melakukan semua hal ini demi dirinya? Apa anda ada perasaan khusus?" tanya pria itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Tidak ada perasaan macam itu, hanya saja melihatnya seperti melihat diriku sama-sama tersakiti oleh orang yang dicintai sehingga aku ingin melindunginya. Dirinya tak cocok dengan aura kegelapan, matanya yang biru cerah itu harus bersinar. Dan yang kulakukan ini hanyalah semata-mata hadiah terakhir dariku untuknya." Neji memandang lurus kearah jendela, dan pria dihadapannya tersenyum memaklumi cerita sang Hyuuga karena ia telah lama mengenal sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah untuk sahabatku Neji, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan karena si blonde itu Kohai kesayanganku ia juga yang berhasil menghilangkan kepalsuan di diriku."

"Terima kasih, Sai.."

.

.

Hari-hari Naruto dijalani dengan lancar, walaupun sang majikan masih belum kembali dari perjalanan pekerjaannya. Hanya beberapa kali ia menelpon sekedar memberi kabar dan menanyakan keadaan di kediamannya. Sasuke pun sekarang sudah tidak berada di London ia kembali ke Jepang karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya selama di London.

"Hahh~.."Naruto menghela Napasnya seperti menghilangkan beban dipikirannya.

"Hey.. tuan Uzumaki kenapa kau menghela napas seprti itu? Seperti kakek-kakek saja." ujar salah seorang maid berambut merah memakai kacamata bernama, Karin.

"Aku bosan Karin apa tak ada pekerjaan untukku?" keluh Naruto sambil menaruh dagunya di atas meja.

"Kamu kan baru saja kembali dari kediaman nona Yamanaka untuk melukis pesanannya kan? Apa kau tak lelah?" ujar Karin lagi sambil menyiapkan makan siang dan menyuguhkan sepriring kue "Ini di coba dulu, kue kreasiku."

"Thank's Karin," Naruto memasukan sepotong kue yang diberikan Karin. "Wow.. enak bangettt.. dibuat dari apa ini Karin?" Naruto takjub dengan kue buatan Karin.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya mencoba-coba saja, Kue ini dibuat dari jeruk dan blueberry dengan gaya cheese cake. Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Senyum Karin melihat temannya tersenyum memakan kue buatannya.

"Karin tau aja jeruk kesukaanku, boleh nambah?" Naruto memberikan piringnya pada Karin lalu di balas Karin dengan meletakan sepotong kue lagi.

"Silahkan dinikmati.."

5 potong kue kreasi terbaru Karin habis dilahap Naruto, setelah kekenyangan makan kue yang disukainya itu ia memutuskan berjalan di dekat kolam renang dimana sedang ada Kakashi duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku orange kesayangannya.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi menyapa Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku orangenya itu.

"Kakashi, aku mau bertanya," Naruto duduk disebelah Kakashi dan Kakashi langsung fokus memperhatikan pria pirang disebelahnya. "Jika kau dikasih dua pilihan antara hidup bebas tetapi jauh dari saudaramu apa tetap bersama saudaramu tetapi hidupmu dibatasi, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Pilihan pertama." jawab Kakashi singkat

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak sedih meninggalkannya? Padahal hanya kau saudara yang dimilikinya?" Cecar Naruto pada Kakashi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sedih, tentu saja apalagi ia menjadi sendirian lagi. Tapi apakah kau tak berpikir bahwa itu keinginan saudaramu, ia ingin kau merasakan kebebasan setidaknya saat kalian berjauhan kan masih saling berkomunikasi dan ikatan itu tak akan pernah putus." Jelas Kakashi membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Arigatou Kakashi.." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, kata-kata dari Kakashi tadi memberikan pencerahan mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

"Ah tinggal sedikit lagi dan persiapan selesai," gumam Sai saat melihat pekerjaan yang diberikan Neji padanya sudah 98% selesai. "Tinggal satu sentuhan lagi."

Sai yang sudah sekitar seminggu mendekor semua tempat dan mengawasi para pekerja dalam meletakan barang-barang berharga dan sedikit bantuan dari Deidara berdecak kagum melihat hadiah yang akan diberikan Neji untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana Sai?" ujar Neji lewat telpon

"Lancar, tinggal menunggu jawabannya saja tapi Neji, bagaimana jika dia memilih tetap tinggal bersamamu?"

"Tenang saja aku percaya dengan perkiraanku ini."

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah ada kabar segera hubungiku ya."

"_Sure, now I'll back to London to meet him_."

"_Good luck." _

_._

Setelah menutup telpon dengan Sai, Neji menghubungi seseorang lagi yang di kiranya sudah memberikan pencerahan untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Lancar mudah-mudahan sesuai perkiraan anda."

"Semoga, baiklah Kakashi setelah pesawatku sampai tolong jemput di bandara dan pastikan ia tak kemana-mana."

"Baik Hyuuga-sama." Telponpun diakhiri oleh Kakashi, lalu Neji duduk menyandar dikursi sambil memejamkan matanya

'Ini kado untukmu _my brother'_ batin Neji dalam hati sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto yang sedang tesenyum.

.

.

-next day-

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Neji telah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya segera menemuinya di tempat biasa di perpustakaan tempat Neji biasa menyendiri.

**Brak, **suara pintu di buka dengan paksa oleh Naruto. Matanya sekeliling mencari sosok majikannya yang sudah sekitar 2 minggu tak kembali, baginya itu merupakan perjalanan bisnis terlama selama ia mengenal Neji. Setelah mencari-cari terlihatlah sosok Neji dalam balutan baju yang santai namun gaya kebangsawanannya masih sangat telihat.

"Neji-san.. kenapa tak memberi kabar jika sudh kembali?" Naruto mengintrogasi orang di depannya.

"Gomen Naru-kun, pulangnya mendadak. Nah sekarang aku mau mendengar apa jawabanmu mengenai tawaran ku tempo hari?" Neji langsung to the point menanyakan hal itu.

"Harus sekarang ya?"

"Hum.."

Naruto menarik napas ia telah siap dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. "A-aku akan keluar untuk melihat dunia." Jawabnya mantap

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Sangat yakin. Aku minta maaf padamu Neji-san jika selama aku berkerja di kediaman mu ini selalu merepotkan dan menjaga jarak darimu, tetapi kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakak." Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan menahan genangan air yang akan meluncur dari kelopak matanya

"Bagus Naruto, itu yang kuharapkan. Kau pelukis harus melihat dunia luar karena disana banyak objek yang bisa kau lukis jangan hanya terpaku pada duniaku saja. Jika kau rindu padaku, Kakashi, Karin dan semua yang ada disini kau bisa mampir. Kediamanku selalu terbuka untukmu." Neji tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hontou ni Arigatou Neji.." tanpa sadar naruto memeluk Naruto dan dibalas dengan pelukan kasih sayang dari Neji.

"Hm..hm.." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Naru dan Neji. "Sudah acara pelukannya?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto kaget melihat sosok Sasuke muncul dibalik rak buku berjalan kearah mereka dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau berada di Konoha?" Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke di London

"Sesuka ku donk dobe."

"Grr teme!" sebelum dimulai perkelahian antar kekasih itu Neji segera menginterupsi.

"Yak sudah sudah.. sekarang kamu bersiap-siap Naru besok kita kan berangkat ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana Neji-san?" Naruto menatap bingung kearah Neji.

"Nanti kau juga tau sekarang biarkan aku tidur karena aku masih sangat mengantuk. Dan kau Uchiha aku tidak akan segan-segan membawa Naruto pulang jika sampai kau membuatnya sakit lagi untuk kedua kalinya." ancam Neji sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hn.."

.

.

Naruto sekarang berada di kamarnya, menuruti perkataan Neji untuk membereskan pakaian dan peralatan melukisnya. Entah pa yang direncanakan Neji ia tak tau. Baginya 4 tahun ini memberikannya pelajaran yang berarti dan membuatnya lebih dewasa. Tanpa sadar karena sibuk membereskan bajunya, Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Hum,, bau citrusmu masih tetap sama." ujar Sasuke, sdangkan wajah Naruto sudah sukses memerah menerima perlakuan dari si Uchiha satu ini.

"Te-teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Naruto menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke

"Sebentar saja, aku rindu." Sasuke malah makin mempererat pelukannya hingga menghentikan aktivitas Naruto dan Naruto membiarkan kekasihnya itu dalam posisi begitu.

"Nee teme, jika aku keliling dunia bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ku ikuti kau."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Ada baka aniki dan Iruka." Jawabnya masih dalam posisi memeluk Naruto

"Jangan begitu, itukan tanggung jawabmu masa di berikan pada Itachi-nii."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menikah dulu."

"Heh! Kenapa me-menikah?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menghadpkan wajahnya dihadapan si raven itu.

"Hn, biar kau tak dilirik wanita atau pria lain di negri sana, dan kau sudah menjadi milikku." Sasuke mengecup pipi kenyal Naruto

"Ta-tapi.." Naruto merasa ini masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, walaupun diakuinya bahwa ia sangat mencintai peria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mengerti ini terlalu cepat, tetapi tawaranku untuk menikah hanya dibuka untukmu dan akan kutunggu sampai kau siap."

_CUP_ "Arigatou Sasuke" Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas dan sukses membuat wajah pria yang terkenal dengan tanpa ekspresi ini mensemburatkan rona merah di wajah porslennya dan langsng memluk kembali tubuh mungil Naruto.

Bagi Naruto, akhirnya masa-masa suram itu telah berlalu sekrang ia telah kembali merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari yang selama ini tertutup dengan awan mendung dan ia telah siap menuju hari yang baru yang lebih baik bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya.

.

.

Semua orang sibuk mondar mandir mempersiapkan kedatangan sesorang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sedangkan orang itu sedang asik memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Tak berapa lama kemudia sampailah mereka di _Alesia studio - Paris 14_, sebuah tempat yang berada di dekat menara Eiffel.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke dan Neji turun dari mobil.

"Hn.." kemudian jalanlah mereka berdua ke sebuah bangunan kaca berbentuk bulatan seperti matahari dengan berbagai tanaman bunga matahari di tamannya, semakin dibuat takjub oleh Naruto begitu melihat keindahan bangunan itu. Apalagi di dekat museum yang menyimpan lukisan monalisa karya Leornado Davinchi.

**Byar… Jrgerr..**

Terdengar sura kembang api yang dinyalakan dan keluarlah orang-orang dari dalam bangunan itu. Melihat orang-orang yang baru keluar itu membuat Naruto menitikan air mata kebhagiaan karena orang-orang itu adalah Itachi, Deidara, Sai, Shion, Kakashi dan orang-orang yang Naruto kenal dengan baik.

"Nii-sann.." Shion langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto

"Shion.." Naruto segera membalas pelukan shion dan berlanjut memeluk Itachi, Deidara dan Sai.

Air mata Naruto benar-benar tak bisa terbendung lagi, melihat semua orang yang menyayanginya ada disekelilingnya. Sasuke dan Neji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ikut tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Baiklah, acra peluk-pelukannya sudahan dulu sekarang Naruto kamu potong pita ini sebagai peresmian." Ujar Sai yang berdiri disebelah Naruto dan memberikan gunting.

"Heh? Emang ini apaan?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Ini hadiah dariku Naru-kun, sebuah Gallery lukisan untukmu. Semua karya-karyamu sejak kamu masih bersama Sai hingga bersamaku sudah ku pajang disini semua, dan kuharap lukisanmu yang lain saat berkeliling dunia kau letakan disini." Jelas Neji yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan lagi air matanya.

"Cepatlah dobe, cengen dasar." Sasuke berkata dengan cueknya karena tidak suka dengan pandangan Naruto yang terlalu berbinar-binar pada Neji.

"Teme! Kau merusak suasana." Lalu Naruto memotong pita yang telah disiapkan Sai lalu disambut tepuk tangan dari semua orang.

"Thank you Neji..tapi sebelum itu aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Naruto berlari kedalam mobil membawa sebuah barang yang tak cukup besar yang telah dibungkus oleh kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Boleh kubuka?" hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Begitu dibuka terlihatlah sebuah lukisan dimana ia dan Neji sedang duduk di bangku dekat taman bunga matahari milik Neji, lukisan itu ia buat saat Neji membicarakan tentang penawarannya melepaskan Naruto ke dunia luar. Bagi Naruto ekspresi Neji saat itu memancarkan kelembutan sehingga ia membuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan dari Neji.

"Terima kasih Naruto, ini hadiah paling indah yang kuterima." Neji memeluk Naruto.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih juga dariku kau sudah mau menjagaku selama 4 tahun ini, maafkan jika aku memiliki kesalahan."

"Iya." Neji tersenyum lembut.

.

"Yap sodara-sodara ayo kita masuk kedalamm." Teriak Shion memechakan keharuan yang ada

Seperti yang diajakan Shion, mereka semua masuk kedalam gallery itu. Gallery yang lumayan besar dengan gaya modern dan tradisional japan membuat serasa berada di ruamah dan ada pula satu ruangan yang berwarna orang, dimana ruangan itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan Sasuke yang melukis tentangnya. Ruangan itu dinamakan _My summer. _Semua orang menikmati suasana kebersamaan itu Hingga Sasuke menginterupsi semuanya.

"Maaf saya meminta perhatian sejenak, selain Neji akupun memiliki kejutan buat Naruto. Dobe bisa kesini." Dengan perintah Sasuke, Naruto maju kedepan lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil

"_Will you marry me, Naruto?" _ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut yang berupa cincin dengan batu permata berwarna biru

"Harus sekarang?" dengan Ragu Naruto mencoba menjawab

"Terima TerimaTerima.." teriak para tamu.

"Answare now dobe!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Hum.. I do." Ucapnya mantap.

"Hn?"

"Aku bersedia teme! Jangan jadi budek deh." Jawab Naruto lebih kencang. Langsung disematkan cincin yang tadi keluarkan Sasuke plus kecupan yang lumayan lama semakin riuh tepuk tangan dari semuanya. Dari jauh Naruto melihat Shion dan Deidara memberikan kedua jempolnya untuk Naruto.

Suasana di gedung itu penuh dengan kehangatan dan sukacita, dimana tak ada rasa benci dan dendam menyelimuti sosok pirang itu. Baginya masa lalu adalah pelajaran yang berharga dan itu sudah berlalu sekarang masa depannya bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya. Apalagi janji setia dari kekasih hatinya diucapkan di negara yang terkenal sebagai negara romantis yaitu, Paris.

Lukisan yang hitam itu telah berubah kembali menjadi putih bersih, bagaikan hati yang telah bersih dari segala hal-hal negatif. Siapa bilang lukisan yang rusak tak bisa diperbaiki, justru dari yang rusak itu bisa dibenahi menjadi lukisan baru yang bernilai estetika lebih tinggi.

.

.

OWARI…

.

Horeyyy! Tamat nihh gomen yaa kalo endingnya kurang berkesan T-T

Kanon berusaha agar bisa bagus endingnya maaf kalau mengecewakan ….

YOSH! Makasih buat dukungan para reader selama ini, para senpai.. hhuhu …

+HUGS ALL+

Thanks to para reader :

**CcloveRuki**

**Yamamura Ayumu**

**NaruDobe Listachan**

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Namichiha yuu-chan**

**Ttixz lne cone bebe**

**Naomi Arai**

**Misyel**

**Shiki Raven-sakurai**

**Ashahi Kagiri-kun**

**Ryuki lollypopz**

**Ina alay**

**Dan semua para silent reader dan pembaca lainnya yang udah kasih masukan.. gomen ya reviewnya ga kanon bales,, **

**Ehheheh ^^**

**SEE ON NEXT STORYY…**

Masih mau review di pertemuan akhir?

Hahha ^_^


End file.
